Emperor of the Opera
by AlexSkye1898
Summary: 1919, was the year the Paris Opera House sold a very familiar item to an elderly couple that was connected to the events that happened 50 years prior. In the year 1870, Kuroko Tetsuya had finally became the star singer at the opera house he worked at with the help of the "Emperor of the Opera" who discovered his talents, but there's more to that fairy tale than meets the eye...
1. Chapter 1

**Emperor of the Opera**

Anime/Manga: Kuroko no Basuke

Movie: Phantom of the Opera (2004 version)

Shippings: Main—KagaKuro (Kagami x Kuroko), Side Pairings- AkaFuri (Akashi x Furihata), AoMomo (Aomine x Momoi), KiKasa (Kise x Kasamatsu), MidoTaka (Midorima x Takao), and MuraHimu (Murasakibara x Himuro). Mentions of HyuuRi (Hyuuga x Riko)!

I do **NOT** own Kuroko no Basuke or Phantom of the Opera, they both belong to their original owners! I do not receive any profit for creating this story!

** **Notes** : Kuroko, Kagami, Aomine, Momoi, and Furihata all know Akashi's real name while everyone else refers to him as "The Emperor", "Emperor of the Opera", and even "The Dictator". Furihata calls Akashi "Seijirou-San" or "Crimson Angel" like how Christine calls the Phantom her "Angel of Music". Songs included, but _**not**_ all of them and lyrics will be adjusted to fit the setting/characters. Setting will be Paris despite the characters being Japanese to try to fit the story as much as possible. Just _assume_ that the characters know French/English, but have the Japanese accent. This is a work of FICTION, so it won't be exactly like the movie at all!

 **Warnings:** Swearing, violence, psycho craziness for Akashi, death of OCs, possible death of main characters, possible OOC-ness, mentions of sexual relations, MPreg, and slight nudity. You **HAVE** been warned!

Alex: Enjoy Peeps! My Emperor of the Opera!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 _ **Paris, 1919**_

"Come one! Come all! Today is the once in a lifetime auction at the Paris Opera House!" an announcer cried out towards the bypassing citizens.

"Koganei-Kun, you seem so energetic today. Thank you for all your hard work!" a gray haired, well-dressed woman greeted the young man.

He blushed at the praise the woman gave him then wavered at the sight of her husband glaring at him a few feet away, "It's no problem, Madam Momoi! I'm thankful for the job you and Aomine-San gave me!"

She giggled at his eagerness and they walked together into the crumbling opera house, "I'm glad you like it. The auction is about to begin, so let's go inside! Come on Koganei-Kun, Dai-Chan!"

Unbeknownst to the three people who already went inside the long abandoned building, a fancy two person carriage pulled up at the once grand staircase of the opera house. An elderly man stepped out in a greatly tailored suit that fitted his still broad form. One could tell he was a very tall and large built man in his youth by the way he stretched his tired muscles after getting out of the carriage. His extremely pale, almost whitish red hair showed how it might have been a much more vibrant shade in the prime of his life, and his dark crimson eyes may have long lost their intensity and wildness…but they still hold quite a firm gaze.

He outstretched a wrinkled left hand, a shimmer of something dully shining on his ring finger glinted from the warm afternoon light. A paler, smaller and equally winkled hand took his and a very small man slowly stepped out of the vehicle. His very white hair had a tint of an icy blue shade that might have been darker when he was younger. The other man was just as finely dressed as his partner, yet he looked smaller than his companion. Pale blue eyes looked up at the man who helped him out and gave him a quiet, kind smile to which the larger man returned with a face splitting grin of his own.

The two climbed the staircase at a rather unhurried pace with their grip tight on the others' hand as they prepared to what they will see inside the opera house. A place full of the dreams and nightmares that still haunt them even after so much time has passed them by.

Inside the building, everything was broken or shattered beyond recognition and lost their vivid coloring that they used to have so many years ago. The two men stood at the far corner away from the podium where the auction host was shouting out the items that were being given away. Madam Momoi saw them from the corner of her eye and politely waved at them with a smile on her face. Her husband noticed who she was waving at and gave his own sort of half wave in a lazy motion as if he was swatting a fly. The smaller of the two waved his hand slightly in acknowledgement to the woman and his partner just presented a small nod towards them. She inwardly laughed to herself knowing that her husband and small man's companion don't exactly get along even after all the years they spent together.

"Tetsuya, we don't have be here if you don't want to be in this place." a gruff voice called out to the man next to him.

"Taiga-Kun, I am aware of where I am at right now and I will not leave when we just got here." the other man answered his husband.

Kagami Taiga was a little taken aback from the stubborn answer then said, "We're here for _that_ , right? Do you remember what _it_ looks like?"

Kagami-Kuroko Tetsuya looks up at him in warning then glances back at the podium, "Of course I remember, I still have it burned in my memory even after all these years have passed."

Kagami huffed at the words of his husband knowing that behind the poker face mask his partner was wearing; he knew that Kuroko would obviously remember such an important time of their lives. Of course, he would remember….then again, he remembered it extremely clearly himself. It was as if it all went downhill yesterday, not almost 50 years ago. He can still feel the bright, scarlet flames licking his skin and Kuroko crying out to him with tears in his eyes. Mostly…..definitely…..he remembered….

 _ **Him….**_

The auctioneer just kept selling off random things such as costumes and backdrops the opera house used back in the good old days. Anyone who already got their desired item already left home for the day and it was only a handful amount of people left within the building. Then, _it_ was in the auctioneer's hands… _it_ was a music box in the shape of a monkey wearing Persian robes and carrying cymbals in the monkey's hands. Kagami was the first to place his bid and no one dared to against his claim…going once…..going twice…and sold to Kagami Taiga.

The auction host declared all of a sudden, "And finally, lot six hundred and sixty six! It is the chandelier that used to be broken fifty years ago, but has now been restored with working lights and everything! Who wants to start the bid?!"

Everyone held their breath at the used to be destroyed chandelier that brought back many memories, from unwanted ones to unforgettable ones. Is as if a time machine had activated in that theater, the chandelier suddenly rose to the ceiling and hung from the place it used to hang fifty years ago. The splintered wood and scorched audience seats were revived to their original splendor while any trace of ancient aging seemed to reverse in an unbelievable speed.

Madam Momoi was suddenly standing tall and not hunched over, her once gray hair had been revitalized into a bright, bubblegum pink. Her magenta eyes sparkled in youthful delight with many goals already set in stone right in front of her. Aomine, her husband, suddenly regained back his bright smile and dark blue hair with eyes the color of sapphires glinting mischievously. Fifty years ago when everything was in the prime of Paris, the Paris Opera House is no longer the abandoned piece of crap it was now; it is now this majestic and magnificent building where stars were born, and where your dreams were made.

That was the Paris Opera House…..

 _ **Welcome to Paris, 1870.**_

* * *

 **To Be Continued!**

* * *

Please support this story and I'll update as often as I can with this story! I'll stick with about 1,300 words per chapter, so it won't be too lengthy for you Peeps. If you do want it longer then please tell me, so that way I can increase the length of the chapters. I don't know how long this story will be, so it'll finish when I basically write in this version have Kuroko and Kagami visit someone's grave in the year 1919 after the events that happen in 1870.

Who's grave? That's for me to know and for you Peeps to find out! As for the roles, they're edited to fit the KnB universe, but I'm not going to have every character from the show. Just the ones I deemed important enough or if they **do** exist then they have small roles in the story. This is to keep the surplus of characters from being too much. I will have **my** ships be there, but they will mainly exist in the 1870s' universe and when I talk about them for the 1919 version, I'm just going to put what happened after the events in the opera house.

These are the characters and the roles that they are more or less play in this story, but like I said, they are adjusted to fit the characters/story and NOT the movie! I'm using the movie for plot and such, but that's about it.

 **Kuroko** -Christine (but he's not a damsel in distress or anything, and he's not as useless as she is, an excellent singer who will replace Kise. Use to sing/dance backup before Akashi discovered his talent in singing)

 **Kagami** -Raoul (I'm going to have Kagami and Kuroko know from each other from their days in Japan of course, not childhood friends like in the movie. Was **and** still is in love with Kuroko ever since they spent quality time back in Japan.)

 **Akashi** -Phantom/Emperor (in the story he's known as the _Emperor_ , he's obsessed with Kuroko, but what if Furihata steps into the scene? He's nicknamed the "Crimson Angel" by Furihata, it makes one wonder it makes him feel something)

 **Furihata** -Meg/Christine's best friend (he sings background with Kuroko before Kuroko becomes a star and he knows Akashi plus nicknames him "Crimson Angel", I wonder if it means something special to the both of them?)

 **Kise** -Prima Donna/That super star-diva chick that Christine replaced (He'll be the main singer like Prima Donna, but he still has his side job as a Paris model or something to keep him busy…possibly might)

 **Kasamatsu** -Prima Donna's partner/lover (Kise's lover/husband in this story. Don't worry, he won't die….maybe. Who knows? It all depends on who you Peeps want to die in this fic to be honest with you)

 **Aomine** -owner of the opera house/Momoi's husband (is NOT madly in love with Kuroko, but is over protective of him. Stands in place for Meg, Madam Giry's daughter)

 **Momoi** -Madam Giry/Aomine's wife (I know Madam Giry didn't have a husband, but had a daughter named Meg. I'm replacing Meg with Aomine basically)

 **Murasakibara** -famous chef/baker/Himuro's lover (I know there wasn't one in the movie, but this big guy deserves some story time!)

 **Himuro** -businessman/Kagami's "brother"/Murasakibara's lover (he's replacing the dude that was with Raoul, I think, in the beginning of the movie)

 **Midorima** -a well-known doctor/Takao's lover (he'll be a regular visitor at the opera house since Takao is one of the singers/dancers there)

 **Takao** -backup singer and dancer/Midorima's lover (he'll be with Furihata most of the time after Kuroko swiftly moves up to stardom and will be the tease of the story)

 **Hyuuga** -a wealthy lord/Riko's husband (he'll make like maybe three appearances at the most, really)

 **Riko** -a wealthy lady/Hyuuga's wife (she'll be with Hyuuga the entire like three times he shows up)

** **End Notes** : I feel that if Kuroko ever married Kagami, he would keep his last name or just pair it with Kagami's….so Kagami-Kuroko Tetsuya is born! I hope you Peeps are enjoying Emperor of the Opera! Songs will be in the next chapter, I promise! Please review/favorite, it shows me love! Thanks for reading Chapter 1! Bye! 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Emperor of the Opera**

Anime/Manga: Kuroko no Basuke

Movie: Phantom of the Opera (2004 version)

Shippings: Main—KagaKuro (Kagami x Kuroko), Side Pairings- AkaFuri (Akashi x Furihata), AoMomo (Aomine x Momoi), KiKasa (Kise x Kasamatsu), MidoTaka (Midorima x Takao), and MuraHimu (Murasakibara x Himuro). Mentions of HyuuRi (Hyuuga x Riko)!

I do **NOT** own Kuroko no Basuke or Phantom of the Opera, they both belong to their original owners! I do not receive any profit for creating this story!

 **Warnings:** Swearing, violence, psycho craziness for Akashi, death of OCs, possible death of main characters, possible OOC-ness, mentions of sexual relations, MPreg, and slight nudity. You **HAVE** been warned!

Alex: I felt VERY motivated after reading my first review! So I might aim for over 1,300 words this chapter! Enjoy Peeps!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

* * *

 _ **Paris, 1870**_

Paris Opera House…..a very famous and prestigious place for entertainment where you watch plays, operas, and the like. Madam Momoi Satsuki is usually a calculating woman and her husband Aomine Daiki backs up that claim due to the fact that they've been together since childhood. She wouldn't have (even with all the data in the world) noticed a shift in the winds of destiny. Then again, destiny doesn't like to have anyone to try to figure it out since it likes to flip the tables on a whole 360 turnout without a single warning or sign.

Lord Hyuuga Junpei and his wife, Lady Hyuuga Riko kindly "dropped in" to check in on their favorite people, secretively meaning that they want to see if everything is actually working in Madam Momoi's and their own favor. They stood out pretty obviously in their finely tailored, frilled outfits and that air of intimidation that Lord Hyuuga always seems to carry whenever he comes for a _visit_. Lady Riko had a rather large bump showing in her mid-section then announced that she is in reality heavy with child, a whole whooping eight months along to be exact.

Madam Momoi in hidden envy made a comment about her enlarged bosom due to her pregnancy which earned a growl of pure hatred from the expecting mother. They looked around at the backup singers and dancers practicing on their own without needing interference from their madam. The married couple looked at the owner and the madam in slight irritation and annoyance.

"Where's Kise Ryouta? He's your most valuable singer." Lady Riko commented dryly.

"Damn. He's fucking skipping practice…. _again!_ " Aomine angrily spat out in frustration at the possibility of the amount of money he'll lose if his star singer is missing in action.

"Kasamatsu-San is here, right? Maybe he knows where that idiot is." Lord Hyuuga stepped in quickly while hoping that the man he mentioned is actually present.

"I'll go get him and ask him about Ki-Chan's whereabouts…" Madam Momoi agreed wholeheartedly to the request then disappeared into the backstage area.

After a while of arguing of where the superstar might be, the sight of shining blond hair and a cheerful grin greeted the three present at the scene. He freaking _waved_ as if nothing was wrong in the midst and then immediately sauntered into the fire. Kise mentally cursed his misfortune for not only showing up late, but also royally pissing off the three _most_ influential people he knew in Paris. Luckily or rather unluckily, Madam Momoi came back to the stage with his husband, Kasamtasu Yukio in a tow.

Oh crap…..

"RYOUTA! DUMB ASS! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" the elder of the two automatically screamed at the other's ear.

"Wah~! Yukiocchi! So mean! I was working with Mademoiselle Lana and she kept me for an extra hour! How was I supposed to break away from her?!" he complained back at his partner in a whining tone.

Kasamatsu sighed while not even bothering to hide his face palm, "IDIOT! You were spending time at that salon again, weren't you?"

Kise brightened up in glee, "Oh~! How'd you know?"

"Shut up! I'll kick you!" no one needed to know who exactly said that familiar phrase.

"Ah! No~! Not the face, Yuckiocchi! I thought that you love me!" the blonde moron babbled with crocodile tears in his amber eyes.

Aomine thought to himself of how in the world he can be friends with such a person then added, "Hurry the hell up, asshole. Lord Hyuuga and his wife, Lady Riko were asking for you."

"Kise, now that you have _finally_ graced us with your presence…are you ready to perform in the show in three days?" Hyuuga asked in a rather menacing tone with a strange glint reflecting in his glasses.

His wife huffed in absolute confidence, "Of course he is! He is the main attraction of the opera house! He's always ready!"

The others' that are listening to her boost of eagerness sweat dropped at the conviction she voiced out without blinking an eye.

How terrifying…..

"By the way, we brought a friend with us. He's a young, powerful viscount and he's only twenty years old!" Lord Hyuuga added a bit too fast after his wife's outburst.

"Oh! Let us introduce him to you! Aomine, Madam Momoi…this is Kagami Taiga and the man next to him is his childhood friend, Himuro Tatsuya." Lady Riko followed his lead easily.

Meanwhile, at the back corners of the stage, the background singers and dancers muttered silently to themselves at the display they were witnessing for the past 10 minutes without moving a muscle. A black haired, gray eyed young man snickered in amusement with his fellow friends. A mousy, brown haired-brown eyed boy sheepishly smiled at the former's wicked smile. Finally, a man with little presence and pale blue hair looked on in mild curiosity at the scene with excitement brewing quietly behind bright, (usually emotionless) blue eyes.

"Hey, Kuroko! Look, look! Kise got in trouble again! Mwahahaha!" the black haired man laughed out.

"Takao-San, that's not really nice to Kise-san…." The auburn haired boy shyly added.

"Furihata-Kun is correct, Takao-Kun….please do mind your manners about our friend." the bluenette reprimanded his companion.

The gray eyed, Takao Kazunari pouted slightly, "Aw~! You're no fun Kuroko! You're just like Shin-Chan, except less tsundere…"

The second man, Furihata Kouki sighed then said to the other, "Ugh…we're going nowhere with this! Hey….wait…..did they just say Kagami Taiga? Hey, Kuroko! Didn't you say you were friends with him back in Japan before you moved here?"

The final young man in the trio, Kuroko Tetsuya looked up at Furihata in surprise, "Y-Yes, I met and got acquainted with Kagami-Kun back in Japan…I didn't think I'd ever see him again after I moved."

Kuroko slightly blushed in embarrassment and happiness knowing that his sort-of-friend Kagami is in France, to be more specifically, in the Paris Opera House. He glanced over to where the American-Japanese man stood with another he had never seen before. He heard that name…Himuro Tatsuya before, but where? Oh, right! Kuroko remembered a conversation where Kagami mentioned a childhood friend from America that was like an older brother to him, and his name was Himuro Tatsuya.

Kagami had grown since he had last seen him, well, they were only fifteen years old when they were friends back in his home country. Five years seems to make his crush sexier and more handsome without Kuroko's permission, he mentally added. He grew a couple of centimeters that made him taller than most of the people present, and his red (super noticeable) hair was as wild as ever. Kagami's tan skin seemed to _glow_ under the bright lights of the stage and his gorgeous muscles were very obvious under his tight fitted suit. Kuroko always remembered his crush's crimson red eyes that were intense and wild like a _predators'._

Kagami was talking to the others in his usual brash tone and still smiles in that wide, bright grin that always lights up a room without even trying. Kuroko smiled to himself then turned crimson after slowly realizing that he had been staring at the object of his affections. He kept silent while Kagami and his "brother" waved bye to the others, and then exited the scene.

"Kuroko, why didn't you say anything to him? You liked him, right?" Furihata asked his best friend knowing about Kagami through the stories his friend told him about during his time in Japan.

"Yes, I do. But, I highly doubt that Kagami-Kun would recognize me…after all, it has been five years since he has seen me." He quietly admitted with a little sadness in his tone.

Furihata sort of backed off after hearing such a statement from his friend, disliking how easily Kuroko given up on reuniting with his crush after all this time. He knew that his best friend _really_ wanted to go and talk to Kagami with hopes that he might be recognized by the taller man. They had their attention on that matter stop to a halt at Madam Momoi clapping her hands to get everyone to listen to what she has to say.

"Ki-Chan, please sing that song that we had you practiced last week." Madam Momoi said after some silence.

Taken aback by her sudden input Kise stuttered out, "O-Oh….right! You can count on me Momoicchi!"

He go to the center of the stage and took a deep breath while mumbling some vocal exercises to warm up his voice. Unfortunately, no one a black shadow moving in the rafters and definitely didn't notice the mysterious figure start messing with a prop that was coincidentally hanging over Kise's head. Then, it all happened in a sudden flash that took everyone in utter shock.

 _CRASH!_

A shrill scream echoed the opera house and everyone stared at the broken prop, which was a fake backdrop of a blue sky and remembered that it is a very heavy prop. If Kise hadn't looked up to gather his wits, that prop would have cracked open his skull. Everyone stared in horror at the demolished backdrop then saw a golden envelope seemingly floating downwards to the group.

Lord Hyuuga grabbed it after it dropped to the ground in a rush. He inspected the envelope a little closer and saw in the cursive, elegant writing saying, " _A Friend"._ The wealthy lord turned it around then tried his best to ignore the ominous, scarlet red skull sealing the letter. He practically ripped the letter out in anger and frustration of who this "friend" is.

"Dear Paris Opera House, I hereby declare a simple request. I deeply wish to see the sight of the background singer, Kuroko Tetsuya become the main attraction at the show that will occur in three days. If you do not comply to this absolute order, I will be forced to make other 'incidents' happen to your main singer, Kise Ryouta that will not result in your favor. This is my one and only warning, my friends. Be cautious. Signed, _The Emperor._ " he read in slight confusion then quickly transformed into fear.

"Who's that?" Lady Riko asked in terror.

"He lives somewhere in the opera house and was paid twenty thousand francs a month by the previous owner. He watches every show we've had in that private box up in that far corner." Madam Momoi answered after recovering from the shock then pointed to a box that was closest to the stage.

"Who's Kuroko Tetsuya?" Lord Hyuuga questioned since he only knows a handful of performers in the opera house."

"That would be me." a calm, monotone voice said behind the lord.

The lord turned around and saw the young man behind him then yelled out in shock. He angrily asked the man where he had come from and the latter answered that he had been there the whole time earning surprised gasps from the lord and his wife. They looked at each other in uncertainty of this plain, _invisible_ guy singing Kise's part in the show...the grand finale before the final curtain call. Madam Momoi, Aomine, Takao, and Furihata pitched in their support in the phantom like man with statements that he's possibly even _better_ than Kise, who's actually their best singer. Of course, the couple naturally didn't believe them and wanted to hear Kuroko's voice themselves. He went to the center of the stage then cleared his head of all the distractions and the fact that his friends are watching him very closely.

" _Think of me, think of me fondly….When we've said goodbye! Remember me, once in a while...Please, promise me you'll try…And you'll find that once again you long_... _To take your heart back and be free! If you ever find a moment…..Spare a thought for me!"_ Kuroko breathed as if it were the most natural thing that slipped out of his mouth.

* * *

 _ **THREE DAYS LATER**_

* * *

" _We never said 'our love was evergreen'…..Or 'as unchanging as the sea'! But if you can still remember, Stop and think of me!"_

Kuroko was standing clad in a beautiful dark blue tailored suit that made his eyes and hair stand out even more beautifully in the spotlight. Everyone in the audience was in awe and in tears at the gorgeous, soft spoken voice that the boy had in him. They were caught in a whirlwind of seeing a new face backed up with an amazing voice to really care if he wasn't Kise, the usual star of the show.

Elsewhere, Furihata was running towards his and Kuroko's shared room knowing that he's not really needed at the show with his best friend charming the pants off the entire audience without batting an eyelash. He then locked the door and went over to a full body mirror that had a deep secret that he never told anyone, not even his own friend. Furihata knocked lightly on the glass, making it slightly shake under the vibration of his knuckles against the mirror. As soon as he heard a soft knock coming from the other side, he smiled gently to himself at the acknowledgement he received.

" _Crimson Angel? Are you here with me? Think of all the things…..We've shared and seen...Don't think about the way…Things might have been! Crimson Angel...Think of me, think of me waking…..Silent and resigned! Imagine me trying too hard! To put you from my mind, oh, Crimson Angel! Let me hear your voice….I want to know that you think of me as well…My Crimson Angel….Please tell me, you think of me too…"_ Furihata softly sung in a slightly high tone.

He knew he wasn't as talented as his friend, but he knew he was at least within his "Crimson Angel's" good graces like Kuroko is. All he got back was low humming as he sang the song his best friend is singing currently which made him smile with a vivid blush on his features.

Back at the stage, Kuroko was moving gracefully and silently across the stage still wooing the crowd with his awesome voice. Kagami was in the stands since he promised Madam Momoi that he would come to the show. She told him there was changes to the star singer in the grand finale, in curiosity, he knew he _had_ to come to see this mysterious new singer. All he saw was blue hair and soft, blue eyes then he knew who exactly he was watching from the stands.

" _Recall those days, look back on all those times….Think of the things we'll never do! There will never be a day…..When I won't think of you!"_

The very man who has haunted his dreams for the past five years since they met in Japan. His Shadow, none other than Kuroko Tetsuya who happens to be on the stage he was looking at currently. Kagami smiled with a loving look in his eyes and an intense blush on his handsome face. He wanted, no, he needed to meet with Kuroko after the show and tell him how he feels for the smaller man.

 _"Can it be? Can it be Kuroko? Bravo! Long ago, it seemed so long ago…..My Shadow! How young and innocent we were….He may not remember me…But I remember him….My Shadow, my partner….my love!"_ Kagami couldn't help, but sing along with the man on stage out of love and affection towards the other.

He left his seat in a rush, determined to see _his_ Kuroko. The very same Kuroko Tetsuya who stolen his heart five years ago, back in Japan...

Kuroko's best friend, Furihata is still looking at mirror singing to the person he knew was standing on the other side. He knew the other was listening to his terrible singing voice. Furihata is aware of his angel's actions and even knew who was behind what happened to Kise three days prior. Furihata leaned against the mirror, almost embracing it then looked at his relflection with confidence dancing in his tawny brown irises. He didn't take it in stride that his angel did such a thing, but instead of confronting him directly…he decided to voice his concerns in song.

" _Crimson Angel…..Recall those days, look back on all those times…Think of the things we'll never do! Speaking of which, why did you such a thing to Kise? Why would you want to hurt him? My Crimson Angel, please don't harm anyone anymore….Kuroko is my friend and I can't let this happen again. Please answer me, Crimson Angel, there will never be a day…..When I won't think of you! I'll always think of you, my angel…."_ he sang half accusing, half confused at his angel.

The feeling of dread blooming in his heart is definitely NOT ignored by the usually mousy boy.

" _Flowers fade, the fruit of summer fade…They have their seasons, so do we! But please promise me that sometimes! You will think of….ME~!"_ the shadow raised his voice a few octaves at the final, finishing note.

He was meet with silence then thunderous applause at his amazing performance. He smiled widely, not caring if it was out of character of him to do such a thing.

After letting people talk and meet him, Kuroko went to his dressing room to rest. He opened the door in a relieved sigh knowing that his day in stardom and the spotlight is over for the day. Kuroko slowly opened the door, only to be met with an extremely large bouquet of red roses almost shoved into his face. He accepted the flowers from the unknown fan and large, blue eyes widened in shock at the sight of the one and only….Kagami Taiga smiling crazily at him with pearly whites glinting in the light of the dressing room.

" _Kagami-Kun?"_

* * *

 **T** **o Be Continued**

* * *

Alex: Oh my gosh! I practically broke almost over 2,500 words! Guess I'm very productive when I get reviews and such. I bet you Peeps didn't expect Furi-Chan to be also singing Christine's song! By the way, the songs name is **"Think Of Me"** which is Christine's debut song into stardom. I know it was a bit weird to have two people sing "Think Of Me", but I think it suited the situation a bit. I had to **have** Furi-Chan sing to Akashi while accusing him of trying to off Kise, so he can be replaced by Kuroko. I also wanted to include his "Crimson Angel" nickname because I feel it sparks a little something in Akashi that makes him soften around Furihata. Furi-Chan refers to Akashi as his angel as well, but usually calls him "Crimson Angel". The envelope being gold and the red skull seal symbolizes Other Akashi's heterochromia eyes, one being red and the other being gold. I still have no idea of what to make as Akashi's calling card since the Phantom's was a red rose with a black ribbon…Please review on what it should be! Thanks for reading this new chapter! Please review/favorite, it gives me love! Bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Emperor of the Opera**

Anime/Manga: Kuroko no Basuke

Movie: Phantom of the Opera (2004 version)

Shippings: Main—KagaKuro (Kagami x Kuroko), Side Pairings- AkaFuri (Akashi x Furihata), AoMomo (Aomine x Momoi), KiKasa (Kise x Kasamatsu), MidoTaka (Midorima x Takao), and MuraHimu (Murasakibara x Himuro). Mentions of HyuuRi (Hyuuga x Riko)!

I do **NOT** own Kuroko no Basuke or Phantom of the Opera, they both belong to their original owners! I do not receive any profit for creating this story!

Alex: I've been on a roll lately with the story! I'm excited, I think I'm like a quarter way through the movie already! *sighs* That is not good…..Oh well, onto the story!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

* * *

 _ **Paris, 1870**_

"Kagami-Kun?" Kuroko sighed out in slight confusion at the sight of his crush standing in front of him at that moment with the bouquet still in his large hands.

The red head was taken aback and intensely flushed a bright pink, "K-Kuroko?! U-Um….Y-You remember me?"

The blunette gave him a polite smile then sat at his dresser then offered the taller man a seat as well, "Of course, I remembered our time in Japan very fondly, Kagami-Kun. I'm a little offended that you thought I'd forget you."

His crush mumbles some curses he couldn't understand in English then told him, "S-Sorry…We didn't spend a lot of time back home then you blindsided me with the news that you were moving here, so what's the story of how you're in the opera house?"

"That is true….I suppose, I am willing to catch up on the years we missed, Kagami-Kun. As for why I'm here is quite the lengthy story to tell, would you mind listening to it?" the smaller of the two softly chuckled out in some amusement.

"I-I don't mind since I probably have to tell you what I did back in Japan then somehow ended up here in France." Kagami quickly agreed to the idea of hearing Kuroko out since they've missed each other for the past five years.

Kuroko took a calming breath then reached out subtly towards the red heads' hands while his companion caught the hidden invite and grasped his pale hand in his own tan one in a vice-like grip. As their fingers intertwined in an intimate manner, the new star of the opera house began his story of how he came to the Paris Opera House. He moved from Japan to France to find something new, exciting for himself then Madam Momoi contacted him of wanting him to be in Paris with her and Aomine.

Kuroko himself wasn't so sure of accepting the offer to become a background singer/dancer so easily since he had no prior experience in the entertainment world like his friends. Aomine had bought the opera house from the previous owner then came to own the establishment while Momoi became a madam as her status as his wife, and began teaching new prodigies how to sing and dance. She was more content with seeing their own talents then she predicts how they will improve over time, even in six years in advance without having to see them practice. It is a bit unsettling at how accurately her predictions are, but no one complains since she does make _very_ positive results happen and fast.

He met his fellow friends from Japan who moved there before he did, Takao and Furihata to be exact. Takao came with his lover Midorima Shintaro, who is now a well-known doctor in Paris. Midorima surprisingly makes a perfectly good living/excellent reputation despite his odd tendencies mixed with his need to be prim and proper. Kuroko noted that his friend...Takao is a very famous, or rather, _infamous_ person within their entire group due to his love for pulling indescribable pranks on the other background singers/dancers out of boredom plus amusement. Furihata moved to Paris a little after the Takao-Midorima couple did in search of more interesting things to do with his supposedly boring life back in Japan.

Kuroko became fast best friends with the mild mannered boy due to their fondness over books and the like. They tend to share books with the other, debate over the stories' plot, talk about their favorite characters, and often go to the local library to read in their free time. He liked Furihata as a person and as a friend since he was pretty easy to get along with. The fact that the brown haired boy was also a background singer like him made things simpler in the opera house for Kuroko. Recently, his friend seemed jumpier than usual and always frantically averted his eyes to the full body mirror that stands in their shared bedroom. It made the blue eyed boy a little wary and anxious of why his best friend would act in such a way as if he's…... _hiding_ something extremely important from Kuroko. He voiced his concerns for his reading buddy to Kagami to get his opinion on the matter. Kagami told him to let Furihata come to him on his own since whatever secret he is hiding is more than likely personal.

He thanked his crimson eyed companion for the help to calm his uneasiness on the matter which earned him a very flabbergasted Kagami who sputtered utter nonsense in English again. He then went on to telling the red head about the rather intense practices and voice exercises that Madam Momoi put him, and the other two through in order to actually put a decent performance on stage. Kuroko added that Kise moved to France not long after with his husband, Kasamatsu then became the star attraction of the Paris Opera House due to his incredible voice and dashing good looks.

Kagami silently listened to the whole story while inputting some (possibly indecent) comments of his own. He only intervened when he thought it was necessary...or else Kuroko would gut punch him for being rude and inconsiderate again. Since he did not want to be on his shadow's bad side, he just sat still (which he was never really good at) and heard Kuroko's story. After he finished, the taller of the two got to tell his side of how things went down after Kuroko left Japan, but in a more summarized version.

He studied his ass off for about two years then made the rash decision to go to Paris since he had family there anyways. Himuro and his lover Murasakibara followed him, the former in concern for his "brother" and the latter just because he wanted to open his pastry shop in France anyways. Somehow, someway (Kagami himself can't explain how it happened either) in a manner of three years of (roughly) climbing his family's ranks, he became a viscount for the Kagami household in Paris. He was sort of friends with Aomine, but the bastard refused to tell him anything about Kuroko no matter how much he tried to make him say even a little piece of information. The man was just _way_ too overprotective of the icy blue haired boy just because they knew each other for, like, a lifetime compared to Kagami's insignificant year of being friends with Kuroko.

His shadow scoffed at how stubborn his friend was being of dealing with his crush. He knew that if Aomine had his way, Kagami would never meet Kuroko until the bluenette was old and gray. Kuroko thought of how badly he exaggerated that thought, but it is more than likely true with the way the owner of the opera house is. He's not a really bad person or anything like that...he's just more tolerable if Madam Momoi was standing by his side to calm him down. You could never be too sure with someone like Aomine around anyways, because he's just too damn selfish and very difficult to negotiate with when he's stubborn.

"Kuroko, I….really like you, I've liked you since I met you in Japan. What do you say?" Kagami breathed out after sometime with a red blush still present on his face.

"Kagami-Kun…..I really like you as well, I'm glad you told me your feelings." Kuroko answered after hesitating for a moment.

Crimson eyes widened at his confession then yelled out happily, "R-Really?! I-I mean, I really do like you a lot, Kuroko! I want to ask you to come on a d-d-date with me, if you w-would like to of course."

Aquamarine, deep blues stared back at the taller man then quietly said, "Kagami-Kun, as tempting as that offer is, I cannot leave this place freely without permission."

"W-What? I asked that asshole, Aomine and Momoi for permission to take you out. So why can't you come out with me?" Kagami stuttered out in an angry tone.

"I-I can't….You see, _The Emperor_ is the one who discovered my love for singing and he told me that I have a talent for it….I just went along with what he told me to do. He helped me get this rare opportunity to sing on stage which was something I've been wanting to do for quite some time." Kuroko answered in a slow, delicate manner.

A gruff sigh interrupted his train of thought, "Who's this _Emperor_? What kind of power does he _have_ over you? Just go on this one date with me, what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

He didn't notice how the other stiffened at the suggestion to do such a rebellious act, "Don't tell anyone, but his name is Akashi Seijirou….but he's called the _Emperor_ or the _Emperor of the Opera_ for reasons I do not know of. He has….an absolute power over me, he's very strict with what I do and who I talk to during my day. As much as I want to, I cannot leave with you…Kagami-Kun."

The red head ignored when he said this then left with the promise of going to set up the most perfect date for them to go on. Kuroko sighed inwardly, slightly fearing of what Akashi might do to him if he found out about his little rendezvous with Kagami. Or _worse_ , what he can possibly do to his most beloved person if he found out about their affair.

He raced towards his and Furihata's shared room then approached the mirror with fear and nervousness showing clearly in his features. Kuroko closed the door then looked around for any signs of the _Emperor_ being there or behind the mirror. He closed his eyes while trying to collect his thoughts on the matter without realizing the mirror was opening up like a door behind him. A young man around Kuroko's age stepped out in a graceful fluid motion, scarlet red hair covered the crown of head...one red and one gold eye looked at his figure with a creepy, obsessive glint in them. A mask golden in color was over the left side of his face where coincidentally his gold eye is.

" _Insolent_ _boy, this slave of fashion! Basking in your glory! Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor…_ _Sharing_ _in_ _my_ _triumph_ _!"_ the mysterious figure sang as if spitting angrily about how he watched Kagami drooling all over _his_ Tetsuya.

Kuroko looked at the one and only Akashi Seijirou while frightfully sang out, " _Emperor, I hear you….Speak, I listen! Stay by my side….Guide me…. Emperor, my soul was weak; forgive me….Enter at last, Master…"_

Unknowing to the two in the room, Furihata was in front of the room with his hand hovering, shivering over the door handle. Unable to grasp the situation that he was somewhat listening to, he opened the door a little to see what was happening. He quietly gasped at the shocking sight of his angel and his best friend singing to each other. The ugly, unsettling feeling of jealously and some hatred flowed through his veins upwards to his rapidly beating heart. Furihata shook his head knowing it wasn't the time nor place to have such dark sensations coursing within himself. He had to stop Akashi from doing something probably _horrible_ to his best friend, so he continued watching to make sure Kuroko was okay.

Akashi softened a little at what Kuroko sang to him, " _Flattering child, you shall know me….See why in shadow I hide…Look at your face in the mirror. I am there inside!"_

" _Emperor of Music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory! Emperor of music, hide no longer… Come to me, strange Emperor…"_ Kuroko singed as if hypnotized by the sight of his emperor.

Furihata heard Kagami call out to Kuroko from a pretty far away distance. He automatically knew that he can't allow his friend to follow his angel down to those terrible, awful dungeons he knew were under the Paris Opera House. Akashi sang in a commanding tone to Kuroko whose eyes looked dead to the world and were focused only on Akashi's mismatched eyes as if they were the only thing that mattered to him.

" _I am your Emperor of Music. Come to me, my Angel of Music...  
I am your Emperor of Music. Come to the Emperor of Music..."_

Akashi went into the deep abyss hidden behind the mirror then signaled Kuroko to follow him. The blunette reached out to his emperor's outstretched hand in a dream like daze. They quickly ran into the winding maze of the catacombs deep beneath the opera house after Kuroko grasped his emperor's hand. Furihata immediately ran after them with thoughts of his best friend and his angel doing such a thing going through his mind when Kuroko's true beloved was above on the surface searching for the blue haired boy.

" _In sleep he sang to me… In dreams he came! That voice which calls to me and speaks my name…_ _And do I dream again for now I find…The Emperor of the Opera is there….Inside my mind!"_ Kuroko began singing with a fond smile breaking his face, Furihata knew that this scenery he was witnessing is all types of _wrong_ in his eyes.

 _"Sing once again with me! Our strange duet! My power over you grows stronger yet….And though you turn from me to glance behind! The Emperor of the Opera is there…Inside your mind…"_ his emperor answered back in a deep, sultry temping voice that seemed to promise the world to the blue eyed singer.

He led them to a boat that was floating on seems to be a lake then had Kuroko go in first and then rowed away into the caverns. Luckily for Furihata, there was a second boat that he took without hesitation and went after them, although in a clumsy manner since he can't really row that well.

The blunette dazedly sang and followed his emperor in eager return, _"Those who have seen your face…Draw back in fear! I am the mask you wear…."_

Akashi rowed a little faster then smirked knowing that his victory was always absolute, _"It's me they hear..."_

 _"Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined! The Emperor of the Opera is there/here….Inside my/your mind!"_ they both sang in perfect unison which make Furihata's stomach turn into twisted knots.

He kept rowing with all his might and was led to what seemed to be Akashi's hideaway from the world. Chandeliers covered in cobwebs hung from the ceiling, candles were all over the place illuminating the cavern, a bed at the far corner covered in colorful drapes, random pieces of furniture such as love seats or chairs were scattered in the space, a bookshelf full of large volumes next to a row of four mirrors half covered in fancy fabrics that looked exotic, and a grand piano near the boat docks.

Furihata gulped at he watched Akashi dock his boat then helped Kuroko out. He docked his own mode of transportation without the other two noticing him.

Knowing he will definitely expose himself to his angel and his best friend he sang out loudly, " _He's there, the Emperor of the Opera! Beware, the Emperor of the Opera! He's there, the Emperor of the Opera! Beware the Emperor of the Opera! He's there….the Emperor of the Opera~!"_

Akashi located the unknown voice extremely quickly and his mismatched eyes widened at the sight of the one and only, Furihata Kouki standing in front of him with a glare present in his tawny brown orbs that gleamed with tears of betrayal and pure rage.

 _"He's there, the Emperor of the Opera!"_ the brunette sang again, but in a quivering tone that suggested that he seriously wanted to have an emotional breakdown, right there and then.

The Emperor seems to like an obvious challenge since he sang out which authority in his voice, _"The Emperor of Music! Sing, My Tetsuya! Stay out of MY way, Kouki! You'll ruin everything! Sing, My Tetsuya! Sing for me!"_

" _Don't sing for him! He's an Emperor, a Dictator….He's trying to control you and keep you here! Please come home! The Emperor of the Opera is inside your mind! That **Dictator**! Crimson Angel, you betrayed me! Crimson Angel, don't do this…you'll regret it….Emperor of the Opera, Crimson Angel…" _ Furihata angrily sang with his face turning red in fury and tears flowing freely down his face in a storm of hot tears, not really bothering to wipe them off with his sleeve.

"Seijirou-San, why would you do this? I…..believed in you, My Crimson Angel…"

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Alex: Whoo! Another chapter done with! I am **so** glad I got this third chapter done or else I would've been super _**procrastinator**_ about it. The songs used in this chappie is " **(The Mirror) Angel of Music** " and " **Phantom of the Opera (Theme)** ". I know it's super awkward to have three people sing the theme song of the movie, but I had to _**have**_ Furi-Chan just freaking confront Akashi already or else he wouldn't come for Kuroko-Tan! I felt that having Furi-Chan ragingly call Akashi a "Dictator" then "Emperor of the Opera" would be an epic burn, like, need ice for that burn Akashi-Sama? I wonder if it'll make Akashi waver at the sight of a crying Furi-Chan after hearing that awesome burn that our adorable, little Furi-Chan gave to him. Kuroko reefers to Akashi as his emperor like how Furi-Chan refers to him as his angel and still does. Anyways, I bet you Peeps didn't expect a trio singing at all! I'm pretty crafty like that! Either way, hoped you enjoyed this Peeps, please review/favorite! Bye bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Emperor of the Opera**

Shippings: Main—KagaKuro (Kagami x Kuroko), Side Pairings- AkaFuri (Akashi x Furihata), AoMomo (Aomine x Momoi), KiKasa (Kise x Kasamatsu), MidoTaka (Midorima x Takao), and MuraHimu (Murasakibara x Himuro). Mentions of HyuuRi (Hyuuga x Riko)!

I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke or Phantom of the Opera, they both belong to their original owners! I do not receive any profit for creating this story!

Warnings: Same as before!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

* * *

 _ **Paris, 1870**_

"Seijirou-San, why would you do this? I…..believed in you, My Crimson Angel…" Furihata said quietly.

Akashi chuckled rather evilly at the accusation Furihata directed at him, "Believed in me? What are you, a maiden in love?"

The brunette only gaped at him in horror and disbelief at his raw display of narcissism, "…..What? Are you….. _insane_? You keep surprising me, Seijirou-San…"

Akashi chose to ignore his comment in order to carry a recently passed out Kuroko to the drape covered bed at the far corner of his humble abode deep in the dungeons of the opera house. He lifted the blue haired boy bridal style towards the resting area then laid him down as if he were made of glass. This gave Furihata a chance to look around while the Emperor was distracted by the object of his "affections".

He quickly to note of a miniature version of what looks like a stage with a little doll that creepily looks like a smaller version of Kuroko dressed in the _exact_ same outfit he wore on the performance earlier. The stage was even set up with the same backgrounds and props the real thing had, it was extremely precise and weird. Furihata looked around some more then walked to a shrine like set up, but looking closer it had a mannequin of Kuroko wearing a pure white tuxedo along with a table next to it with certain items scattered about.

In a small bowl on the table, there were snippets of icy blue hair or more specifically, _Kuroko's hair_. There were news clippings on the wall with only Kuroko's picture in it or what seemed like him because they were too grainy and small to tell, but Furihata knew it was for sure his own best friend in the clippings. There was a small pile of books of titles that were familiar to the brown eyed boy then he remembered that his roommate read the exact same books. Ticket stubbles of every show that Kuroko was ever a part in along with design sketches of every costume he wore since he started performing.

God, Furihata felt like throwing up then screaming in utter _horror_ at the obvious and rather obsessive infatuation that Akashi had for his friend. He stared at the Kuroko shrine while hyperventilating in shock, despair, fear, and complete panic. Akashi seemed to be done with whatever he was doing with Kuroko because he was approaching him _way_ too calmly for Furihata's liking or preference. He also sees a midnight black colored vase lightly coated in ashy dust with a very particular flower resting in the holding case.

A coral red rose with shiny gold and dark red ribbons tied to it…..the Emperor's trademark, his calling card. Furihata went up to the rather offending rose and lightly stroked its sensually soft, fluffy petals reminiscing the first time Akashi showed him this very same rose. He knew what it meant, what it stood for, and what it represented in the opera house.

"Crimson Angel, please stop this." He finally stated after a comfortable silence fell upon the both of them.

A condescending laughter made him hesitate from saying what he wanted next, "Stop? Stop what, exactly, my dear Kouki?"

Tawny irises looked daringly directly into the red/gold eyes of the one he was angry at, "S-Stop….this madness….Please."

"You're hesitating Kouki! If you truly want me to stop this 'madness' you speak of then you'll have to be more clear of what you want." Akashi boldly said back in a commanding tone.

"…..Please let Kuroko come back to the surface and stop coming after him again." He managed to voice out then gulped in nervousness about the response he'll get.

The heterochromatic emperor smirked slightly at his constant pausing, "Why? What makes _you_ think that you can stop me, Kouki? I want, no, I _need_ Tetsuya by my side….neither you or anyone else will stand in my way to get what I want. This is my absolute order, no one will stop me!"

Furihata gasped in terrified petrification then glanced again at _that_ rose then said, "I-I'll stop you somehow…..Seijirou-San! This is all _wrong_! Why can't you see that?! See that what you're doing is _**insane**_!"

"Hahaha! You claim that what _I'm_ doing is insanity?! What is it that I'm doing wrong? Please clarify with me, Kouki." Akashi challenged him right away in strong confidence.

"This….IS insanity! Everything _you're_ doing is just….wrong! This…this…this isn't love!" he raged while grabbing the rose rather recklessly with his hands and instantly regretted it when the thorns pricked his skin.

Crimson blood now flowed all over his hand in thin red rivers while causing an unbearable stinging sensation within his being. Somehow, he feels slightly victorious when he saw Akashi looking at him with bewilderment and worry rapidly passing through his features.

The emperor looked concerned for him then quickly switched to a bemused expression, "Pray tell, what is this supposed 'love' that you speak of? I merely desire to have Tetsuya be with me until the end of our days...that is all."

Despite his obvious fear of Akashi, Furihata took a breath and started his lecture, "I may not know much about romance or anything like that, but I know that _this_ isn't what love is supposed to be like! You don't _hurt_ people for the one you love, you don't _threaten_ others for your beloved, you don't _drag_ your beloved to a dungeon of all places, you do not _cage_ the one you love in the fucking catacombs, you don't make the one you love never see their friends again, you don't monitor what they do/who they talk to every single day, you don't make a mannequin of them wearing _wedding clothes,_ and you most certainly do NOT _control_ the people you love!"

The other seemed to take this chance to stay completely silent at Furihata's little speech. Luckily, Kuroko didn't seem to hear his friend's passionate and _very_ loud words. The brunette glanced at the sleeping form of his best friend silently making a vow that he'll somehow, some way get Kuroko away from this psychopath. He may be a coward that usually blends into the background while Kuroko isn't afraid of standing up for himself, but he wanted to do something to rescue his friend from the _Emperor…._ Even if it means he'll be on Akashi Seijirou's black list for the rest of his natural life. Furihata had to do something to get Akashi away from his best friend, and create a distance between the two of them no matter how seemingly tedious or impossible the task seemed to be.

After a rather awkward silence of staring the other down, Akashi spoke up as if unaffected by his lecture, "If what I'm doing is not love then….what is it then, by _your_ standards?"

"This….T-This….This isn't love, this is OBESSION!" he furiously, angrily spat out with every ounce of rage he never knew existed inside of his heart then threw the rose to the ground at the word "obsession" with a force he didn't realize he was even _capable_ of.

Hot, wet tears of _rage_ and fury trickled into a storm down his conflicted face over his cheeks botched with an angry red, and past his mouth where he bit his lips in twisted agony. He _trembled_ in distressed wrath and resentment towards the man he called his "Crimson Angel". A sense of complete betrayal, pure hatred, anguish, painful torment, and plain sorrow coursing through his own blood. His hand was still bleeding, Akashi could care less about his temper tantrum, and he feels like a fool _again_. Akashi rummaged around his stuff for a couple of moments then seemed to have found what he was looking for. He approached Furihata solemnly, wiped off his tears with his pale red handkerchief, and wrapped some gauze around the wound on his hand in a rather gentle caress.

Ah…..this was what Furihata wanted, to see the man he knew Akashi was. A kind, gentle soul…not a sociopath.

He blushed a bright pink when Akashi finished wrapping up his cut then planted a soft kiss on the bandage as if it would make him feel better. He swore that he saw Akashi's left usually golden eye turn red for second, but then shrugged it off as part of his imagination. The emperor walked towards his grand piano and brushed off the tiny amount of dust it collected. Akashi turned to Furihata and politely smiled then opened his mouth then surprised the brunette when he started to sing. He never sang to him before, only to Kuroko! Furihata was caught between bewilderment and delight at the sight of _his_ angel singing to him, so he contently listened to his Crimson Angel sing for him.

" _Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation…. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination! Silently the senses abandon their defenses….Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor! Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender….. Turn your face away from the garish light of day! Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light…. And listen to the music of the night!"_ Akashi sang each and every note to perfection that Furihata felt loved and protected by his soothing words.

" _Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before….Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar~! And you'll live as you've never lived before….Softly, deftly, music shall caress you! Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you! Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind… In this darkness that you know you cannot fight! The darkness of the music of the night~!"_ He continued in a powerful tone which made the tawny eyed boy slightly anxious for some odd reason because the song seemed to be more possessive, darker than he thought it would be.

The emperor began again after a slight pause, _"Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world! Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before...Let your soul take you where you long to be~! Only then can you belong to me…."_

A bit confused at the lyrics then slowly realizing what's going on, Furihata gasped the reality of his own situation. Without the two of them knowing, Kuroko started to wake up then rose from the bed rubbing his eyes in a lazy motion. He noticed his emperor and Furihata looking at each other then heard Akashi _sing_ to his best friend. Kuroko widened his eyes in shock since he knew Akashi never sang to anyone, but him before…so he was pretty left out on what in the world is happening before his very eyes.

Furihata knew he had to do something to stop the insanity that his angel is trying to start, _"I won't let my mind start a journey to a strange new world! I will NOT leave all thoughts of the life I knew before...Or let my soul take me where you want me to be~! I don't belong to you, My Crimson Angel.…."_

Seems like Akashi didn't really get his message since he began again, _"You alone can make my song take flight...Help me make the music of the night!"_

" _I alone cannot make your song take flight…..I will not help you make the music of the night!"_ the brunette finished for the heterochromatic emperor without batting an eyelash at what he did.

"Akashi-Kun? Furihata-Kun? What's going on here?" a sleepy voice interrupted a possible bloodbath.

The brown eyed boy rushed to his friend and grabbed him by his shoulders, "Kuroko! You're awake! Oh, thank God! We need to go, now! We _have_ to get out of here, come on…Kagami is waiting for you, and don't you want to see him?"

The emperor obviously did _not_ like hearing the name of Kuroko's suitor since he yelled out, "NO! I refuse to let you see THAT man! Tetsuya, stay here with me and we'll be happy together, right?"

The blunette out of confusion and sleepiness looked to his best friend for comfort on this whole ordeal, "Kagami-Kun is waiting for me? But….Furihata-Kun, it does not explain why you're here…."

"I'll explain later! Let's go! I cannot let you be with HIM! He's trying to _lock_ you up in this place. He's _insane_ and what he is doing to you is just _wrong_!" Furihata consoled the tired boy while lifting him up from the bed.

"You…are NOT leaving with Tetsuya, Kouki! Bring him back here, now!" Akashi in hot blooded rage commanded.

"I can't just leave Akashi-Kun, Furihata-Kun…..but, I do want to see Kagami-Kun again…" Kuroko muses in half indifference, half confliction.

As the two were leaving, Akashi tried to get Kuroko back by pulling on his arm then Furihata intervened by pulling off the mask that covers up the left side of his face. When he pulled it off, the two best friends took a sharp intake of breath as they stared at the face that Akashi tried to hide from them. Horrible, disgusting burn markings covered the entire half of his face along with marred scars on top of other scars that meshed with weathered down skin that looked many shades darker than his normal complexion. His left ear was no longer present while some of his beautiful crimson hair was just now loosely hanging in oily strands from a badly disfigured scalp. To Kuroko, he was like a monster from a nightmare and for Furihata, he was a pitiful creature that had no love in his entire life.

"How DARE you take off my mask! Go away, the both of you! Just go away and leave me BE!" he cursed out in mournful sobs.

"…..Come on Kuroko, let's go back up to the surface." The brunette said after taking one glance at his poor, sad angel.

With a nod of approval from his friend, the two got on the boat and rowed away from the Emperor. Kuroko still in shock decided to ask Furihata about his connections to his emperor. The tawny eyed male sighed as he continued to row across the lake knowing that the conversation would come sooner or later. Although, later was a more suitable time for him to collect his thoughts on the entire matter. He sighed again then began the tale of how he met Akashi Seijirou, the _Emperor of the Opera_.

It all started when Furihata moved from Japan to Paris looking for some excitement to fill his dull, boring, and mundane lifestyle. He found the Paris Opera House then tried to get a job there since he always had an interest in musical theater plus it was under new management ever since Aomine came to own the place. The brunette landed a job as a background singer/dancer which suited him fine since he knew he never had the talent like the other singers did. Shortly, he became fast friends with Takao who moved before he did along with Kise when he came with his husband.

He liked his life in Paris, France…he really did, truly did. Even though Madam Momoi had rather _intense_ training and vocal exercises for them, it was only so they can improve to make a better and more spectacular performance. He wasn't good at making the high pitched vocals like Takao can nor did he have the low baritone Kise seemed to possess, but he was a pretty decent singer at best. He was just living life like usual in the ever so busy opera house….until, the day he started hearing noises from the mirror in his room. Thinking it was just his imagination, he shook it off…..but then, it started happening every single night. He was scared out his wits, but he didn't want to bother Madam Momoi or Aomine about it just in case it really was his brain messing with him. Then, that was when the humming started….Furihata _really_ needed to know what or who was making the noises at night.

The brown eyed boy decided to knock on the mirror to test to see if he was really losing his mind or not. He got a softer version of his knock in return from the other side…instead of being terrified, he got amazed. Furihata began having _conversations_ with the person he knew was on the other side of the mirror. Of course, they were mostly one sided since Akashi never bothered to really input much into their small chats. Furihata would tell him about his day, how he felt when he woke up that morning, the weather, the latest gossip in the opera house, about Takao and his pranks, about Midorima who would visit his lover during his house calls, about how much of an idiot Kise could be during practice, definitely about how Kasamatsu would kick him into next week if he whined again, about his family, and sometimes about himself.

He liked the idea, even though it might have been all in his head, he liked that there's possibly someone who listened to his idle chatter on a daily basis for over two years. Then, Akashi _spoke_ to him for the first time and even started putting his own topics into their talks. On a full moon about two months after, Akashi appeared to him as if he were part of a surreal dream. His crimson hair was like scarlet fire, his pale skin glowed in the pale moonlight, and his eyes seem to brighten in the darkened room. That's why Furihata calls Akashi his "Crimson Angel" and has been calling him that ever since. When Kuroko moved to Paris, everything seemed to change within his angel. He started obsessively ask about his friend and even wanted to know what/when/where he was performing in. The tawny eyed boy never knew how much his angel _obsessed_ over his best friend and never noticed the obvious signs. His heart kept pumping this sort of adrenaline rush of panic combined with dread about where the situation was going. He didn't want to admit that there might be something more darker, _sinister_ residing within Akashi Seijirou, his Crimson Angel.

With a rueful gaze in his brown orbs, he turned to Kuroko once they got to the other side of the lake and smiled warily. The two went back up to their room through the secret staircase leading to their bedroom and entered via door-mirror. Kuroko went in search of Kagami, but not without receiving a warning from Furihata that Akashi is persistent as hell and will do _anything_ to get what he wants. The blue eyed boy nodded at his words then went in search for his beloved redhead to resume their lost date. Furihata finally got a chance to finally _breathe_ again after that had happened down in the dungeons and the catacombs. He just hopes that Kuroko and Kagami reignite their passionate love for each other without the Emperor interrupting their reunion and without Akashi hurting, or worse, _killing_ anyone in the process. Furihata relaxed himself then turned in for the night to somehow rid himself of the thoughts running through his head about Akashi, but he couldn't since his angel is all he can think about.

"Seijirou-San, I love you….."

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Alex: Hooray! Finally done with Chapter 4! I **finally** figured what to give our beloved Akashi-Sama as a trademark! The coral rose with one gold and one red ribbon tied together on it. In the language of flowers, a coral colored rose means: _**desire**_. This suits how Akashi feels for Kuroko plus the gold and red ribbons also symbolizes his heterochromia, it's a win-win situation! I felt the drama happened the moment Furi-Chan _threw_ the rose to the ground when he said, "this isn't love…this is obsession!" Whoo! I love it XD The song used is **"Music of the Night"** , bet you Peeps didn't expect another duet, right? I inputted Furi-Chan's Chihuahua Mode with the pausing and the stuttering during his initial confrontation then he got braver as he realized that he _needed_ to save Kuroko-Tan! I wish someone would draw a fanart of Furi-Chan crying with flushed cheeks and him biting his lips in torment, because the image seems so clear in my head! Or, Akashi kissing his bandaged up hand! Anyways, please review/favorite! See you next chapter! Bye bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Emperor of the Opera**

I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke or Phantom of the Opera, they both belong to their original owners! I do not receive any profit for creating this story!

Warnings: Same as before!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

* * *

 _ **Paris, 1870**_

It had been at least two whole days since the confrontation between Furihata and Akashi down in the dungeons, while Kuroko witnessed the whole thing since he was a bit out of it from his emperor's honeyed...poisonous words of comfort and love. The cold water splashing reality is that Akashi Seijirou is obsessed with Kuroko and he will _not_ stop for anything or anyone; the scene between the emperor and the brunette surely proved that he is now _uncontrollable_ and lost within his own darkness. A darkness that is lonely, cold, and capable of swallowing you whole without mercy if you let it consume you…heart and soul.

The blue eyed boy noticed his friends' odd silent, depressed aura since the disaster that happened below the opera house. He chose to not pry into Akashi and Furihata's affairs since it was none of his business in the first place. The blunette is now grasping the gravity of the situation that he three of them are currently in based off his friends' story of his connection to that….. _dictator_. Kuroko cannot decide if he is concerned for or pities Furihata due to the tawny eyed male confessing his feelings about the heterochromatic emperor.

"Furihata-Kun? Please talk to me….You've become oddly quiet and you don't even eat anymore, I'm worried about you." he told his friend in a low whisper.

"Hey, hey! Furi-Chan! Guess what?! Guess what?! Nah, the hell with it! I'm pregnant!...….Okay~…you're taking this better than I thought you would, unlike Shin-Chan…he fainted, but I know he's secretly happy about it because he loves me!" Takao rapidly and excitedly said to his friends/fellow background singers.

"Oh? Is that so?...Congratulations then on your pregnancy, Takao-San…and Kuroko? I'm fine, really….I just want to have some time to myself, please don't worry about me." Furihata offhandedly, sadly said with a polite smile barely present on his face.

He left while dragging his feet incredibly slowly with his head hanging in a slouched position. One could tell he's not really in the mood to really talk to anyone or mention about the events that happened two days prior. Kuroko congratulated the black haired man and to pass his message to Midorima about his happiness for the two of them. The gray eyed lover of Midorima Shintaro suddenly rambling about the names of his baby….if was going to a boy or girl….if they'll look like him, Midorima, or a mixture of both….and how happy he is since he IS going to have his lover's child.

Kise came later on that day literally being pulled by his ear by Kasamatsu griping about the blonde idiot skipping _way_ too many practices for his liking. The two background singers noticed a slight bulge in the shorter man's belly with suspicions that he too may be carrying a child. When asked….the gray-blue eyed male answered that yes, he is currently pregnant and that he is three and half months along, and he says he is _positive_ that he will have a boy with a one hundred percent confidence that made the other two stare at him in awe over his coolness/no-nonsense attitude.

The older of the three blushed at the sudden attention he was receiving, "W-What?"

Kuroko was first to speak, "Kasamatsu-San, you're amazing…why are you with Kise-Kun? No offense, but you _can_ do much better than that moron."

"Ouch, Kuroko! You don't waste time asking the very same question everyone had on their minds! Yeah, why are with him? I'm curious now!" the black head butted in.

"W-Well…I won't deny that he is a fucking moron or anything like that, but he's actually reliable when he puts his mind to it. Coming to Paris changed him in a more positive way and he became less conniving than he was back in Japan. His schemes to try to make me stay where ridiculous and _way_ to sly for my preference….so, I beat the shit out of him while shouting that I wouldn't leave him after all we've been through together. It was a harsh thing to do, I know he understands now that he needs to freaking grow up now. That's why I'm with him despite all his flaws, I love him….d-duh." he explained in a very well-composed speech looking even more amazing than ever despite the stutter he had at the last part.

"Truly amazing….Kise-Kun does not even realize how lucky he is. Either way, should he be here?" the blue eyed male asked in a monotone manner.

Takao didn't hesitate to add his opinion, "Yeah…didn't that Dictator try to, like, crack his skull open not even three days ago?"

Kasamatsu stiffened at the mention of the recent incident regarding his husband since it _did_ bother him a lot after what happened, "I don't want him here, but Madam Momoi and Aomine need him for the upcoming show for _II Muto_ to sing the part of the count….but after that day, I get scared knowing that the Emperor is after Ryouta…so he could get rid of him to see Kuroko on stage."

Kuroko knew the other wasn't blaming him for that incident…but it didn't make him feel any less guilty, "I wish I could do something about this, but the Emperor has been getting out of control lately…"

As always, the black haired boy saves the day with one of his terrible jokes and energetic outlook on life, "Ah! This is TOO depressing to talk about! Let's just forget about it for now and worry about it for later! I just want to practice and go home to Shin-Chan~!"

Kasamatsu and Kuroko agreed immediately then went their own separate ways to do their own thing. Kise went up to his husband while cheerfully rubbing his cheek against his partners growing belly then the other having enough of his embarrassing antics, slapped him upside the head while yelling multiple profanities that some of the new dancers have now learned the meaning of. Midorima having a rare day off came to visit Takao and the latter threw himself at the doctor while the green haired man scolded him for doing something like that; the doctor pushed his glasses up his nose with what seemed to be a blush ("I wasn't b-blushing, y-you fool…") on his face as he told Takao to not do something stupid that might harm the life developing inside him.

Kagami came literally running towards Kuroko looking extremely agitated and even paranoid while panicking about that he's worried about the smaller man. The blunette somehow calmed him down by pressing a slender index finger against the taller man's lips. He coolly asked the red head of what was the matter and the answer he received wasn't _exactly_ what he was expecting. Apparently, the Emperor sent another letter to Madam Momoi and Aomine demanding to see the blue eyed boy as the count in _II Muto_ , or else something _will_ happen to Kise. Kuroko hyperventilated knowing that Akashi was very, _very_ serious about what he wants and how he'll get it.

He knew he should have heeded Furihata's warning about him a bit better since he could handle it a lot more calmly. Kuroko looked at Kasamatsu giving Kise a secret kiss on the lips when he thought no one was looking; he thought of how their marriage and lifestyle will change if something _were_ to happen to Kise. Kasamatsu will have to live on without his husband, the love of his life and carry on to raise their unborn baby all alone. The blue eyed boy didn't want that to happen to his friends, and let Akashi freaking Seijirou screw up everything just like what he had done to Kuroko and Furihata. He managed to convince Madam Momoi and Aomine to make him Kise's replacement if Akashi will seriously do drastic measures to see Kuroko on stage like he wanted.

The next day, the performance was going really well with no sign of anything going wrong. All of a sudden, Kise started croaking during his part of the song while they heard Akashi evilly chuckling from everywhere at once. He scolded them for ignoring his _absolute_ orders without thinking of the consequences of their actions. The golden eyed male was taken to the hospital with his husband in a tow to check his throat and his body to be on the safe side. Kuroko was quickly put in as Kise's replacement into the performance and sang wonderfully as usual. _II Muto_ was saved due to Kuroko's angelic singing then everything changed during the ballet near the end of the opera. Suddenly, Joshua, the prop master dropped from up from the rafters after being hanged by Akashi as a way to show of what he is _capable_ of if he is ignored again. Joshua's death caused chaos and an automatic uproar that forced the opera to end to make everyone leave to settle the mess.

Kuroko raced to the roof in fear and shock that his own emperor would actually commit murder without any remorse or compassion. He knows now that he can never escape the heterochromatic male no matter how hard he tried. Without him knowing, Kagami followed him to the rooftop to check up on him after what he witnessed of what happened on the stage. Also against their knowledge, Akashi followed Kagami to see what he would do with Kuroko.

"Kagami-Kun, I'm afraid….he will stop at _nothing_ to have me. You saw what happened just now." blue eyes look at crimson with tears forming within their crystal like gaze.

"I know, but I won't let him take you away. He's fucking crazy! I'm not afraid of him, so you shouldn't be either!" the red head spat out as if it were the most natural response in the world while wiping away his love's tears.

Kuroko suddenly hugged Kagami in a too tight hold and stayed there, "I fear him, yet I pity him….I don't know what to do. I saw…..his face, but I wasn't afraid…I just felt sorry since he probably never understood love before, Furihata-Kun was right…I should have stayed away from him."

Kagami pulled Kuroko back then gave him a passionate kiss, "Kuroko! I want to be there when you finally get away from that fucking psycho! I don't want anything to happen to you! I….I love you and I want to be there to protect you always!"

"Kagami-Kun…." the blunette breathed out from hearing the rather embarrassing, yet welcomed words of his beloved red head.

 _"No more talk of darkness….Forget these wide-eyed fears! I'm here, nothing can harm you…My words will warm and calm you! Let me be your freedom…Let daylight dry your_ _tears_ _! I'm here, with you, beside you! To guard you and to guide you…"_ Kagami began singing as he touched Kuroko's cheek in a tender way.

 _"Say you'll love me every waking moment…..Turn my head with talk of summer time! Say you need me with you now and always…Promise me that all you say is true!  
That's all I ask of you~!" _Kuroko sang back with enthusiasm as he leaned into Kagami's touch.

The red head sighed against his love's lips then continued, " _Let me be your shelter! Let me be your light….You're safe, no one will find you! Your fears are far behind you!"_

The blue haired grazed his mouth against the taller man's sinful lips and sang again, " _All I want is freedom!_ _A world with no more night..._ _And you, always beside me! To hold me and to hide me…."_

 _"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime! Let me lead you from your solitude…..Say you need me with you here, beside you! Anywhere you go, let me go too!  
Kuroko, no…Tetsuya, that's all I ask of you…" _Kagami boastfully bellowed out while intertwining his fingers with Kuroko's.

 _"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime! Say the word and I will follow you! Say you love me…"_ Kuroko sung along while sporting a beautiful pink blush on his face.

As if promising him something…Kagami tenderly grabbed his head, _"You know I do…"_

 _"Anywhere you go, let me go too…Love me, that's all I ask of you~!"_ the both of them sang together while the crimson eyed male carried away his blue eyed lover in a bridal style while looking him with longing in his warm gaze.

They disappeared to who knows where while Akashi boiled into a raging fury at what he just saw. He stomped all over the roof, not really caring if he looked a bit childish doing it. His mind raced, his heart pounded from anger….all of sudden, brown hair and tawny irises entered his vision. Furihata Kouki…..Akashi shook his head from thinking about him at a time when _HIS_ Tetsuya is being taken away by Kagami Taiga, his newfound enemy/rival.

In a horrid sadness he cried out, _"I gave you my music, made_ _your song_ _take wing...And now, how you've repaid me, denied me and betrayed me! He was bound to love you, when he heard you sing...Tetsuya, Tetsuya….WHY?!"_

 _"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime! Say the word and I will follow you…..Share each day with me, each night, each morning..."_ the newly developed couple sang out at Kagami's house that was not too far away from the opera house.

The crimson eyed male laid his lover on the rather large bed, eyeing him with love and affection at the man underneath him. Kuroko cupped his beloved tiger's cheek in acceptance to their discovered feelings and now, relationship. As the clothes slipped away like water...the couple whispered sweet nothings to the other while letting their hands wander over heated, sweaty skin. Kisses gently trailed over lips, chest area, abs, hips, inner/outer thighs, neck, collarbone, cheeks, nose, eyelids, forehead, and hair. The stars were shining brightly into the room and it was echoing their shared gasps and moans, the couple made love under the pale moonlight and into the early hours of dawn.

 _"You will curse the day you did not do! All that the Emperor asked of you!"_

* * *

 _ **THREE MONTHS LATER**_

* * *

 _ **Paris, 1871**_

It is the annual New Years' party at the Paris Opera House where everyone gets to enjoy lavish food, fashionable suits/dresses, and very expensive alcohol much to the joy of Aomine and dread of Madam Momoi. The theme of the party is Masquerade which everyone thoroughly jumped onto that idea and thought. Kagami was invited along with his "brother", Himuro Tatsuya and his lover Murasakibara Atushi. Takao somehow, someway convinced Midorima to come along as well to enjoy the festivities. Kuroko came in walking in, holding hands with Kagami wearing an engagement ring that's resting in a chain on his neck. Furihata actually came to the party despite his depression from three months ago.

The brunette isn't as talkative as he was, but he seems a lot more composed and calm now that time has passed. He even smiled slightly at his blue eyed friend then offered his congratulations on his engagement to Kagami. Furihata seemed jumpy as well along with some fidgeting evident on his quivering body, but Kuroko decided to not ask him why he looks so…. _paranoid_. Lord Hyuuga and Lady Riko came to the party with their new born baby, Hyuuga Teppei in the short haired woman's arms. Madam Momoi glaringly told her that she was glad that Lady Riko is no longer bloated like a whale while Aomine tried (keyword: tried) to not laugh in front of their most wealthy donors. The lady and her lord scoffed while narrowing their eyes on the opera house couple then left to enjoy the party.

The crowd was having the times of their lives as they danced and drank without a care in the world, _"Masquerade! Paper faces on parade….Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you! Masquerade! Every face a different shade….Masquerade! Look around - there's another mask behind you! Flash of mauve… Splash of puce... Fool and king….Ghoul and goose...Green and black….Queen and priest…Trace of rouge…. Face of beast…."_

" _Faces…. Take your turn, take a ride on the merry-go-round….in an inhuman race….Eye of gold…Thigh of blue…. True is false…. Who is who? Curl of lip…..Swirl of gown…..Ace of hearts…..Face of clown…..Faces…. Drink it in, drink it up, till you've drowned! In the light….in the sound…..Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds... Masquerade! Take your fill - let the spectacle astound you!"_ they chanted on as if the death of the prop master who died three months back didn't bother them the slightest.

They continued on and on, _"Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads….Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you! Masquerade! Seething shadows breathing lies….Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you! Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes…. Masquerade! Run and hide -but a face will still pursue you!"_

" _Let's not argue (Let's not argue!) Please pretend (I can only hope)! You will understand in time (I'll understand in time)!"_ Kuroko and Kagami argued back and forth trying to enjoy the celebration.

" _Masquerade! Paper faces on parade… Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you! Masquerade! Every face a different shade….Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you! Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads…. Masquerade! Stop and star at the sea of smiles around you! Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds…. Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you!"_ the entire opera house crew joined in on the fun and even Furihata who sang, but in a less excitable tone.

The music suddenly stopped when Akashi Seijirou walked in on the scene dressed like the Red Death from head to toe. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the man who caused their discomfort, fear, and panic all at once. He smirked at Madam Momoi and Aomine who in turn glared back with displeasure in their eyes. The Emperor glanced at Kuroko and Kagami then clicked his tongue in annoyance when he saw something sparkling on _his_ Tetsuya's neck. Akashi took a fleeting glance at Furihata whose head hung in shame while trying to avoid his gaze. Ignoring the painful way his heart twisted at the sight of the sad brunette, he turned to the crowd of onlookers with amusement and confidence dancing on his face.

" _Why so silent, good Messieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good Messieurs? I have written you an opera. Here, I bring the finished score! Don Juan Triumphant! Fondest greetings to you all! A few instructions just before rehearsal starts….Kise must be taught to act…Not his normal trick of strutting round the stage! And my managers must learn that their place is in an office! Not the arts! As for our star, Mister Kuroko Tetsuya..."_ he sang as he tossed his score towards the opera house owners.

He then continued as he walked away in triumph, _"No doubt he'll do his best…It's true, his voice is good! He knows, though...Should he wish to excel! He has much still to learn! If pride will let him return to me, his teacher…. His teacher...Your chains are still mine, you belong to me!"_

"What do we do, Aomine-Kun…Momoi-San?" the blunette asked two days later.

"We'll just have to do what he wants….after all, it's his absolute order." Madam Momoi reluctantly said.

"What?! Hell no! What the fuck are you NOT thinking Satsuki?! We are not letting Tetsu do this!" Aomine argued out.

"He's my damn fiancé! I don't want him near that fucking psycho any more than you do!" Kagami inputs himself.

The blue eyed male looked at lover then to Madam Momoi, "What do we do? You know what happened to Joshua-San after ignoring him like that."

The pinkette nodded in understanding about the situation, "Tetsu-Kun, I love you and everything….but we're going to have to do this, whether we like it or not. I wish there was something we could do to stop him, but even I'm afraid of him…"

Her husband fumed then yelled out, "Damn! We're just gonna let the asshole take Tetsu?! Ugh….I don't want this, why did it _have_ to be Tetsu?"

The crimson eyed fiancé of the singer hesitantly agreed with Aomine, "I hate this too, but what can we do? I can't think of anything!"

"I-I-I think I know a way to stop him…..we lure him out." a mysterious voice said in a quiet stutter.

"Furihata-Kun? But why? I thought you were in love with Akashi-Kun, so why are trying to stop him?" Kuroko couldn't help his growing curiosity.

"Furihata-San, please tell me how you can stop him. And what do you mean by luring him out?" magenta eyes of the madam never left the boy's figure while Aomine and Kagami chose to stay silent to hear him out.

"Yes, I am in love with him…but that doesn't mean anything right now. Our first priority is to keep him away from Kuroko and stop him for good. We do his damn opera, _Don Juan Triumphant_ with Kuroko as the lead. He'll come for sure if he's singing….then, when he gets there…we'll capture him." the brunette explained while trying to hold back his tears.

The other four nodded at the plan even though it was pretty vague in the first place. They left to their own thing while Furihata bit his lip in frustration over the whole ordeal. He didn't _want_ any of this to be happening! Why is this happening to his friend, to him? What happened to the good old days where he would just have idle chats with his Crimson Angel and talk about nothing in particular? He _misses_ their chats, the songs he'd sing to Akashi, the time when Akashi actually complimented him, when his Crimson Angel _thanked_ him for the company, and he misses the Akashi Seijirou he knew is now long gone forever. Furihata is in love with Akashi, but he already has decided on what he wants and made his choice. This is what _he_ wants, he already made up his mind and he will not go back on his decision. Akashi had to be _stopped_ at all costs…his insanity and dictatorship has been going on for far too long now, so the tawny eyed male will be doing something about it, no matter the danger he'll be in.

He just hopes that he made the right decision….in the end.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Alex:** Yay! Another chapter done! The songs used were: **"All I Ask of You"** and **"Masquerade"**! Thank you Peeps for being SO patient with me because I haven't updated since like a week ago! There IS a legit reason on why I did not update. My grandmother on my mom's side of the family had passed away on May 25th, so we spent all of Wednesday/Thursday of this week to attend her funeral and burial. She is now in Heaven with my grandfather who passed away 9 years ago, so she's in a better place now. This chapter is in dedication to my grandma, may she rest in peace. Thank you all again for reading this chapter. Please review/favorite and bye bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Emperor of the Opera**

I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke or Phantom of the Opera, they both belong to their original owners! I do not receive any profit for creating this story!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

* * *

 _ **Paris, 1871**_

Kagami had no idea why he ended up in this situation, but he did anyways without realizing how it all started. It might have something to do with Madam Momoi and Aomine wanting to speak to him urgently. Though...it wouldn't be a smart idea to let the two even be in the same room since Aomine somehow, someway found out that he took Kuroko's virginity, and now he can't even visit his fiancé without being glared at accusingly by navy blue eyes. Their love/sex life shouldn't even be that bastard's business since Kuroko thinks of the owner of opera house like the fatherly/ older brotherly figure he wanted in his life.

Madam Momoi makes then cold tension between them disappear by forcing her husband to play nice with the redhead despite his obvious dislike for the man himself. They even click their tongues at the other whenever they lock eyes. This earned Aomine an ear pull by his wife and Kagami, a gut punch from his fiancé every time they do that. Rubbing his wild red hair, Kagami reluctantly went into Madam Momoi and Aomine's shared office deciding that he rather be with his beloved Kuroko than be with those two any day of the week. They said it had something to do with Akashi freaking Seijirou, so he knew he'd be an idiot if he didn't hear about the man that made his blood boil in all types of bad ways.

The guy is a complete _psycho_ , there's no denial about that fact. Even the normally composed Kuroko seems almost _afraid_ for himself about being left alone after the incident during the last performance. No one wanted to remember Joshua's limp body dangling by the rope….his lips turning a slight shade of blue…his skin becoming deathly white….or watch him take his last, dying breath. What Akashi did was plain wrong, and needed to be brought to justice once and for all. He took his _obsession_ for the icy blue haired male WAY too far for anyone's liking. He almost killed Kise, kidnapped Kuroko, tricked Furihata, murdered Joshua, and is now demanding all kinds of crazy things from the opera house….like he _owned_ it. Everyone has been on their toes ever since the whole thing happened and it drove them towards the edge of madness…slowly and surely.

Kise looks paranoid all the time with his golden eyes always flickering on anything that moved, Kasamatsu gets more easily irritated nowadays with obvious annoyance in his gray blue eyes, Furihata is more depressed that displayed in his sorrowful…now muddy brown irises, Kuroko seems more quiet than usual as his blue eyes showed constant panic, even Takao stopped his crazy pranks out of the fear noticeable in his gray hues, Aomine always got angry over the smallest of things that made his navy blues look even scarier than normal, and Madam Momoi cries a lot more these passing hours that made her beautiful magenta hues look more reddish than usual.

….And Kagami just has anger blazing hotly, passionately in his crimson red eyes…as if the soul of his inner tiger wanted to come out and rip apart Akashi himself. Oh, how he would love to have _that_ honor and pleasure to do that to his newfound enemy/rival. As much as he would enjoy the sweet revenge, Kuroko needed him now more than ever since the murder that happened only four days ago. Kagami cursed in English knowing that he can't waste time daydreaming out killing Akashi himself when he obviously needs to be there for his love…his partner….his Shadow….his Kuroko. He's not going to let Akashi get to the blue eyed male, no matter how hard he tried. It'll be over his lifeless, dead body that the day Akashi takes Kuroko will happen.

He knocks on the office door then was opened a moment later by a distressed Madam Momoi who's bubblegum locks look like they've seen better days, magenta eyes that look way too many shades lighter than they usually are, and even her makeup was out of place. She would never let herself look like this, she's always presentable no matter what, but Kagami guessed that the matter with Akashi made her stress out since she is now more aware that her own friend is in serious danger. The pinkette ushered him in and he did a sort of nod to the darker blunette in the room when he spotted Aomine. They all sat down to finally state their worries over the Emperor's craziness and the possible risks they'll pile up if they continue letting him get away with it.

"Kagamin, I think you should learn the story behind Akashi-Kun…." she began.

Ignoring the nickname she gave him, he looked to her, "Are you sure? I mean it's between the three of you as far as I know."

"Just listen to her, Bakagami." Aomine commented lazily while picking his ear with his index finger.

Madam Momoi halfheartedly glared at her husband then said, "Well, I guess I should start from the beginning."

* * *

 **~ABOUT 12 YEARS AGO~**

* * *

A ten year old Momoi was running after her childhood friend, Aomine at the opera house when it was under ownership of his uncle at the time. The two were promised a trip to a circus to get used to the idea of entertaining others as a lifetime job for their futures. They happily agreed to it knowing that they hardly leave the Paris Opera House due to many hours of training for dancing, acting, and singing. It did not matter where they went, as long as they got to play as much as they like even for a few hours before going back to train.

They were taken to a traveling circus, but it wasn't an ordinary one. It was in reality, a total freak show. Momoi and Aomine were taken aback by all the cool and weird things that the performers could do; they were whisked away by the fantastic tricks and magical atmosphere that the show had. The childhood friends were taken to the last part of the show, later on that day. It was extremely dark, hardly any stars were out, the moon was heavily covered in clouds, and the air felt very dense.

 _The Devil's Child_ is what they called the last person in the whole show….a person around Momoi's size was in a gilded cage with a small sack over their face that had a very creepy, smiley face crudely drawn on it. The child was chained by their ankles, wrists, and even by their neck….they smelled like they hadn't bathed in weeks and was practically caked in dirt, that it didn't seem like the child wasn't even a person anymore….The child was barely covered by what seemed to be shorts, but was really some cheap cloth that anyone could afford in those days.

The man who was telling them possibly exaggerated stories about the child kept going on and on how it seemed like the child came from Hell itself. How their face is so grotesque, that it made people run and cry from the sight of it. But, apparently, the person in the cage has the most hauntingly beautiful voice that anyone has ever heard. The man said it is as if it's a sin for someone so… _ugly_ to have such a breathtaking, Heavenly voice. He went inside with wild gestures, pretending he was scared, but was laughing quite too cruelly for anyone's tastes. The man roughly pulled off the sack as he introduced in a disgusted voice, the _Devil's Child_. Everyone, but Momoi and Aomine, gasped and cried out in horror at first glance at the face of the child. He couldn't be any older than Aomine was….but, he was so horribly scarred on the left side of his face that it seemed _sick_ that people considered him a ways of entertainment or to make themselves look/feel better about themselves. His left ear is long gone along with some of his gorgeous, fiery scarlet hair since only small strands dangled from the disfigured scalp. The boy was probably burned a lot too from the looks of his messed up face. The only thing anyone would call beautiful from him was his mismatched eyes….One was a scarlet red while the other one was a shimmery gold.

Aomine looked at Momoi then she glanced back at him in understanding and they nodded in silent agreement. They snuck in later on that evening….only to see the boy strangle his master, the man from earlier, with a piece of rope with a horribly pleased smile on his features. The two somewhat feared, yet pitied him that he had to do such a thing to gain his freedom. They let the boy out of his pretty cage and introduced themselves as his new friends. He said that he apparently had the name Akashi Seijirou, and they each gave him a small smile then took him back to the opera house. The two fed, clothed, sheltered, educated, and played with the boy until they had to return to Japan to live with their families for some time. He received many books from Aomine's uncle along with plenty amounts of time on his hands…so he leaned architecture, the arts, literature, science, lots of mathematics, dancing, acting, singing, playing the piano and violin, how to solve riddles of all types, creating puzzles/mazes of any kind, and about six different languages. Akashi fixed the opera house as a way of repayment to the two children that saved him from a terrible fate. He made twisting and churning corridors, hidden doors, lengthy mazes of different types, difficult puzzles to solve before opening doors, hallways that are not real hallways, trapdoors, and plenty of ways to escape. Akashi had turned the Paris Opera House into his own personal playground that astonished Momoi and Aomine when they returned to Paris some years later.

They just didn't realize what kind of monster they had created when they took him in…..

* * *

 **~PRESENT DAY~**

* * *

"Fuck…" was the first thing that slipped out of Kagami's lips after hearing the story.

"We know that now stupid, shut the hell up." Aomine blankly retorted.

"We just…..didn't know what would happen after we took him in. We didn't know...…at all." Madam Momoi added afterwards.

A tan hand scratched red locks, "Shit, I didn't know he had a past like that…"

Two navy blue pools glanced at him, "Yeah, now we need a way to keep him away from Tetsu and just freaking stop him from hurting anyone else!"

The pinkette just nodded, "So, does that mean we're going with Furihata-San's idea? Luring him into the act might be the best way….although, I don't like the idea of putting Tetsu-Kun in danger."

"Me neither, but what the fuck can we do?! I don't want Tetsuya letting himself become bait for that psycho!" crimson eyes were being set on fire at this point.

"Taiga-Kun….Aomine-Kun, Momoi-San….I want to do this." a soft voice interrupted the conversation, no one really needed to be a genius to guess who's the owner of that tone.

"T-Tetsu?! How long were you here? And no, we're NOT letting you do this!" Aomine backfired to his friend.

"Tetsu-Kun…..I don't want you to risk yourself by trying to lure Akashi-Kun out." Momoi butted in.

Blue eyes stared at them blankly, "I want to do this, please. I need to stop Akashi-Kun from hurting others like he tried to do with Kise-Kun….he already killed someone, so who's to say he won't do it again? Only I can stop him at this point now."

The redhead stood up suddenly, "B-But, Tetsuya! I can't let that guy get you! I'm not letting that happen! No matter what you say!"

Aomine also stood up, "You know what? I actually agree with this idiot, but I'll go with what you want to do….just don't do anything stupid."

Momoi glanced at them all, "Okay, I'll go along with this idea…for now. But, if it doesn't work then we'll try something else."

"Ugh….I _really_ don't like this, but I guess I'll support you on trying to lure him out using his opera…he'll definitely come….but, Tetsuya, be careful…he's fucking dangerous." Kagami caved in hesitantly.

"Thank you everyone for letting me do this. I will not deny that I am not nervous about the possibly of this plan failing, but I know you will be there for me if it does." Kuroko bowed slightly then offered them a small, barely noticeable smile.

The plan is now set in motion…..

Elsewhere, in Furihata and Kuroko's shared room is the brunette's huddled figure on top of his bed as relentless tears slid down his face. He actually _regretted_ asking his own best friend to risk himself by trying to lure the Emperor out by using _Don Juan Triumphant_ , the opera score that Akashi created. Furihata would be stupid to say he isn't scared for his friend…for Kise and Kasamatsu….for Madam Momoi and Aomine…..for Kagami….and mostly for Akashi himself. He sniffled harshly not really noticing the door-mirror opening quietly as a regal figure slowly approached his quivering body.

Furihata couldn't help…but say, "Seijirou-San…I want to see you! I just….want to see you, My Crimson Angel…"

" _You have come here….In pursuit of your deepest urge, In pursuit of that wish, which till now...Has been silent, silent…...I have brought you, that our passions….May fuse and merge -In your mind! You've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, and completely succumbed to me -Now you are here with me: No second thoughts, you've decided, decided…."_ The brunette heard the familiar voice of his Crimson Angel singing to him.

Akashi held his hand fondly and started leading him to the dungeons, "P _ast the point of no return -No backward glances: The games we've played till now are at an end…Past all thought of 'if' or 'when' -No use resisting: Abandon thought and let the dream descend~! What raging fire shall flood the soul? Which rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us…?"_

He kept looking towards the never ending, winding staircase and back to Furihata as he sang more passionately than the tawny eyed male has ever heard him sing before. Both of his eyes were a warm...red color and the way he smiled so _gently_ at Furihata made him blush in embarrassment, but with affection and love for Akashi. The Emperor kept leading him towards his little hidden cavern, the brunette didn't even feel any warning signs popping up in his mind as he simply followed his Crimson Angel into the catacombs, and into the dungeon that Akashi calls home. He knew he shouldn't be letting this happen to him, remembering what happened with Kuroko only a few days prior. Furihata wanted his angel to love him, even a little bit for a small moment….a moment just for the two of them alone.

" _Past the point of no return, the final threshold -What warm unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return…."_ The Emperor sang out in a final tone as he caressed Furihata's face almost lovingly.

" _You have brought me...to that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence….I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why…in my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent -And now I am here with you: No second thoughts, I've decided, decided….."_ the brown eyed boy with enthusiasm as he leaned into the touch.

He grabbed Akashi's free hand and lead him towards the bed invitingly….wanting this more than anything else and to give his angel his own hidden message, " _Past the point of no return -No going back now: Our passion-play has now, at last begun~! Past all thought of right or wrong -One final question: How long should we two wait before we're one….? When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last consume us~?!"_

Their clothes fell to the floor…piece by piece almost naturally as they prepared to make love and they both sang even more passionately…and lovingly than before, " _Past the point of no return, the final threshold -The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn~! We've passed the point of no~…..Return…."_

The two lovers sighed into each other, melting into the other's embrace….Furihata even managed to convince Akashi to remove his mask and when he did, all he did was cup the scarred left side as if it were treasure and that he isn't disgusted by the sight at all. Silently smiling, he welcomed his angel's sadness….his anger…the hatred….the betrayal...his innermost desires….and even his own way of awkwardly loving anything or _anyone_. Between the slick sweat, the lustful moaning and groaning, the soft panting, hot breaths mingling, hands intertwining in a painful grip, sweet kisses peppered all over their bodies, and the sounds of their love making….Furihata felt loved by Akashi and the Emperor actually felt like a person for the first time in his whole life. He didn't deserve the brunette boy and his beautiful, pure love for him. He is a disgusting creature of darkness that uses others for his own benefit, he kills people without any remorse, he even tried to control another to do his bidding just because he wanted him, and he had been a _Dictator_ throughout the years he had lived underneath the Paris Opera House.

Furihata smiled at him gorgeously with honey brown eyes sparkling at him lovingly and Akashi felt human again…...

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Alex:** Whew! That was a long chapter! I'm just gonna keep this short! This chapter is dedicated mostly to Akashi's back story and the song used is **"Point of No Return".** Bet you Peeps didn't expect a duet between Furi-Chan and Akashi-Sama! Anyways, I think this story will be 8 chapters, so we're almost to the end! Please review/favorite and bye bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**Emperor of the Opera**

I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke or Phantom of the Opera, they both belong to their original owners! I do not receive any profit for creating this story!

 **Extra Notes:** When Furi-Chan sings two certain songs, just assume he's singing them in a slightly faster pace. But, he will then sing in the normal tempo when they sing a certain trio song. Yes, there will be THREE songs in this chapter, you lucky Peeps!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

* * *

 _ **Paris, 1871**_

It is the moment of truth for everyone in the Paris Opera. The due or die moment that everyone was well aware of. Kise and Kasamatsu actually volunteered to be within the opera as background singers to be there if something does end up screwing itself over. Although, the blond model/star singer was extremely reluctant and hesitant on letting his pregnant husband on doing this…he caved in after being punched in the face rather violently by one, Kasamatsu Yukio. Everyone mildly laughed at the usual comedic scene between two, knowing that despite their differences….the two love each other very much.

Meanwhile, in the deep and dark dungeons, Akashi slowly got ready for his appearance at his opera. He smirked knowingly that his order is _finally_ being followed for once since that troublemaker, Kagami entered his picture perfect paradise. That redheaded brute _stole_ away HIS Tetsuya and they expect him to stay quiet about it then do _nothing_? He laughs at their complete naivety, their wild assumptions, and definitely their pretense that nothing is going wrong in their own opera house. Mismatched eyes grazed over to the sleeping figure on the bed at the far corner of the cavern. He approached the plush mattress then looked at Furihata's peaceful face as he breathed in a relaxed state. Akashi stroked his messy brown locks that created some type of birds' nest when he tossed and turned after their um….love making from the night prior.

Back at the opera house, everyone ran around like headless chickens. Madam Momoi just finished the final touches for Kuroko's costume for the fateful song that will lure in the Emperor for sure. Kagami is currently biting his lip in worry over the whole entire situation and Kasamatsu got more irritated as the hours dragged on _way_ too slowly for his liking. Midorima even showed up out of (much hidden) concern for his pregnant lover while Takao seemed too quiet to actually enjoy his time with the doctor or pull any pranks on anybody. No one has seen Furihata since he "disappeared" last night under everyone's noses which made Kuroko very anxious for his best friend since he _knows_ where Furihata is exactly. The icy blue haired male knows that his best friend with Akashi at this very moment. He didn't need context clues or hints to figure it out, when the answer is obvious of where his reading partner went off to. Kuroko just hopes that Furihata isn't in any danger or being tormented by the Emperor. Madam Momoi's voice interrupted his train of thought then he went towards the dressing rooms to prepare for his inevitable, fateful encounter with Akashi Seijirou.

Akashi smiled warmly at the sight of his innocent Kouki just resting there looking extremely angelic as his upper half of his naked body got illuminated by the dying, deep orange flicker of the candlelight and Furihata had a ghost of a smile on his plump lips. Akashi thought to himself…..Kuroko or Furihata, which one did he desired more? Which of the two did he _love_ more than the other? Did he even love Kuroko? Does he love Furihata? So many questions, so many different unknown answers, and so little time to think about all of that right now. He had a job to do, whether he liked it or not. He was the one that gave the order in the first place; he shouldn't complain about the possibility of leaving behind Furihata for the purpose of pursuing his Tetsuya. Akashi gave a tender stroke to his Kouki's soft cheek as he lovingly looked at him one last time with both of his eyes turning a sparkling, rose red color. He whisked his favorite crimson cape on and tied it in a simple knot in the front…he was ready for the finale of _his_ show.

Prepare for the final curtain call…..

For the first few minutes before the performance, everything is perfectly normal. Everyone was running around making sure their makeup and their costumes were good to go. The backups warmed up their vocals in fervent urgency while the dancers stretched and practiced their steps accurately. Aomine barked out orders with some obscurities here and there while Madam Momoi simply watched on with uneasiness displaying in her features. Kagami grasped Kuroko's hands in a death like grip without really caring if the navy blue haired bastard looked at them disapprovingly. The blue eyed male gazed into his fiancé's crimson gems for comfort knowing that Kagami will come to save him if Akashi _really_ tries to do something. Takao and Midorima were in their own little world as if there was nothing that can destroy it in mere seconds. Kise and Kasamatsu secretly gave each other good luck kisses to which people looked away out of politeness towards the loving couple. The stage is set, the score is ready, the dancers are in positions, the backups are rearing to go, the musicians prepare the first note, and the show has begun.

Kuroko walked on to the stage dressed in red and black with a single red rose in his blue locks. He looked incredibly beautiful and everyone would've enjoyed the sight if they didn't know why he is performing this opera score in the first place. Without anyone knowing, one of the singers who was supposed to sing with Kuroko got dragged away by a dark, mysterious figure. There was no need for guessing of _who_ had arrived on the scene. Heterochromatic eyes glinted in victorious glee and smirked at the lone figure of his Tetsuya on the stage as if waiting for him. Kuroko Tetsuya is now the very definition of a small, shy rabbit getting ready to hunted and eaten by a carnivorous lion.

" _You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent, silent….I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge -In your mind you've already Succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me -Now you are here with me: No second thoughts, you've decided, decided…."_ Akashi entered the stage dressed in black with the exception of his crimson cape.

" _You were once my one companion_ _…You were all that mattered…_ _You_ _were once a friend and lover…._ _Then my world was shattered_ _….._ _Wishing you were somehow here again_ _…"_ Furihata sang out down in the caverns after he had awoken from his angel's touches.

The Emperor strutted on to the stage then bellowed out loudly, _"Past the point of no return -No backward glances: The games we've played till now are at an end...Past all thought of 'if' or 'when'-No use resisting: Abandon thought and let the dream descend~! What raging fire shall flood the soul? Which rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us...? Past the point of no return, the final threshold -What warm unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return~….."_

The brunette slowly got up from the bed and began redressing himself in an unhurried pace, _"Wishing you were somehow near! So_ _meti_ _mes it seemed if I just dreamed, s_ _omehow you would be here_ _…._ _Wishin_ _g I could hear your voice again…_ _Knowing that I never would_ _!_ _Drea_ _ming of you won't help me to do…_ _All that you dreamed I could_ _!"_

 _"You have brought me…To that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence...I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why...In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent -And now I am here with you: No second thoughts, I've decided, decided..."_ Kuroko started going along with the plan Madam Momoi and Aomine came up with, to lure the Emperor out.

" _Passing bells and sculpted angels…. Cold and monumental…. Seem for you, the wrong companions, you were warm and gentle…."_ tawny eyes shimmered with light tears as he thought of the gentle caress his Crimson Angel had given him the night before as he stroked the bed spread in a longing manner.

The bluenette continued in an even tone, _"Past the point of no return -No going back now: Our passion-play has now, at last begun...Past all thought of right or wrong -One final question: How long should we two wait, before we're one...? When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last consume us...?"_

Furihata sat on the bed then kneeled on it and looked to the Heavens while holding his head with shaking hands and crying his tears of love for his angel, _"Too many years fighting back tears…Why can't the past just die? Wishing you were somehow here again! Knowing we must say, 'Goodbye'! Try to forgive, teach me to live! Give me the strength to try~!"_

 _"Past the point of no return, the final threshold -The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn~! We've passed the point of no return…."_ the two sang out as they got on to the upper stage level then embraced each other as if never letting go.

" _No more memories, no more silent tears_ _!_ _No more gazing across the wasted years_ _….. Help me say, 'I love you'…..Help me say, 'I love…..YOU~!"_ the brunette finished off as he sank into an odd sitting position…wondering what he is going to do to help his Seijirou-San become the man he knew he is beneath the horrible monstrous façade.

Unexpectedly, Akashi starting singing the song he heard Kuroko and Kagami sang only a few days ago, _"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...Lead me, save me from my solitude...Say you want me with you, here beside you...Anywhere you go, let me go too -Tetsuya, that's all I ask of-!"_

In utter horror after figuring out that Akashi had heard him sing of his love with Kagami, the blue eyed male took off his golden mask to reveal the ugly creature that laid under his fake face. Screams and cries of pure terror rang out the opera house as the audience saw the face of the Emperor. Everyone in the backstage area ran around then ultimately panicked when they heard Akashi chuckle rather evilly. He stomped on the spot that he was standing on with Kuroko and they fell down a trap hole that led straight to the dungeons and into the catacombs. Kise, Kasamatsu, Takao, Aomine, Lord Hyuuga, Lady Riko, Himuro, Murasakibara, and even Midorima helped out with evacuating the Paris Opera House which had strangely had been set on fire…possibly by Akashi himself. Madam Momoi had an angry Kagami follow her to Kuroko and Furihata's shared room, and showed him downwards the spiraling staircase that was behind the mirror. She kept telling him to keep his hand at the "level of his eye" as she explained that the Emperor will try to hang him if he is spotted by the heterochromatic psycho. Meanwhile, on the other side of the caverns was Akashi _dragging_ Kuroko by his arms into the catacombs to force him to marry him no matter what the blue haired boy said.

" _Down once more to the dungeons of my black despair! Down we plunge to the prison of my mind! Down that path into darkness...Deep as HELL~! Why, you ask was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place? Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!"_ he screamed in an animalistic manner as he continued taking Kuroko to his home, sweet home.

Furihata began singing out again even more passionately and faster than before, _"You have brought me, that our passions may fuse and merge -In my mind, I've already succumbed to you, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to you -Now I'm here with you: No second thoughts, I've decided, decided…."_

" _Track down this murderer…He must be found! Track down this murderer...He must be found!"_ the group of entertainers yelled out as they were being led by Aomine this time, with pitchforks and torches ready to go.

Akashi violently shook around the icy bluenette, " _Hounded down by everyone, met with hatred everywhere! No kind words from anyone! No compassion anywhere! Tetsuya! Why, why?!"_

" _My hand at the level of my eyes! My hand at the level of my eyes! My hand at the level of my eyes!"_ Kagami chanted under his breath to remind himself of that important fact.

" _Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood? Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?"_ Kuroko spat out as they neared the dungeon.

" _Past the point of no return -No backward glances: The games I've played till now are at an end...Past all thought of 'if' or 'when'-No use resisting: Abandon thought and I let the dream descend~! What raging fire shall flood my soul? Which rich desire unlocks my door? What sweet seduction lies before me…?"_ the tawny eyed male sang out even more loudly that even Kuroko heard the echoing of his friend's voice.

" _That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood! Has also denied me the joys of the flesh...This face, the infection which poisons our love…This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing! A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing…Pity comes too late! Turn around and face your fate! An eternity of THIS, before your eyes…"_ as if ignoring the sound of his Kouki's voice, the Emperor went on with his singing.

Blue eyes looked at the other in a sympathetic manner, _"This haunted face holds no horror for me now...It's in your soul that the true distortion lies~!"_

Inside the dungeon and forcing Kuroko into his wedding clothes, Akashi noticed the crimson eyed male coming then lowered a cage by pulling a lever nearby in order to separate the two lovers, _"Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest! Sir..."_

" _Taiga-Kun!"_ Kuroko shouted out in shock and relief at the sight of his fiancé.

Furihata saw the three of them then bellowed out more notes, _"Past the point of no return, the final threshold-Beyond the point of no return~….."_

" _This is indeed an unparalleled delight...I had rather hoped that you would come! And now my wish comes true! You have truly made my night!"_ the Emperor clapped his hands then grabbed Kuroko forcefully.

The redhead wanting to see his lover safe shouted, _"Free him! Do what you like, only free him! Have you no pity?!"_

" _I have been brought here….To that moment where words run dry...To that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence...I have come here, always knowing the reason why...In my mind, I've already remembered how our bodies entwined...Defenseless and silent -And now I am here with you: No second thoughts, I've decided, decided..."_ the brown eyed boy sang out as if telling the two of them of his decision to stay with his angel forever and ever.

Akashi noted, _"Your lover makes a passionate plea!"_

The bluenette pleaded with his beloved, _"Please, Taiga-Kun, it's useless!"_

" _I love him! Does that mean nothing? I love him! Show some compassion!"_ the tiger like man yelled out while towards Kuroko.

" _The world showed no compassion to me!"_ the Emperor replied back to the other in a rage.

Crimson eyes softened at seeing his fiancé, _"Tetsuya, Tetsuya, let me see him!"_

Releasing the cage, Akashi walked towards the taller male as if mocking him then tied a noose around his neck which earned a gasp of horror from Kuroko, _"Be my guest, sir….Monsieur, I bid you welcome! Did you think that I would harm him? Why would I make him pay for the sins which are yours?!"_

A familiar brown haired boy approached his Crimson Angel with love in his honeyed irises, _"Past the point of no return -No going back now: Our passion-play has now, at last ended….Past all thought of right or wrong -One final answer: We did not wait long for us two to become one! The blood began to race, the sleeping bud had burst into bloom...The flames at last consumed ME~!"_

" _Order your fine horses now/Past the point of no return/Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now, except perhaps Tetsuya/The final threshold/Start a new life with me, buy his freedom with your love/The bridge is crossed, so I'll stand and watch it burn~/Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death! This is the choice, this is the point of no RETURN~/I've passed the point of no RETURN~"_ the Emperor and the brunette suddenly sang in perfect sync with the other's voice, surprising both Kagami and Kuroko.

Knowing he can't be distracted, Kuroko sang out, _"The tears I might have shed for your dark fate, grow cold and turn to tears of hate~!"_

" _Tetsuya, forgive me, please forgive me! I did it all for you, and all for nothing!"_ Kagami pitiably uttered out as he choked on the rather tight hold Akashi had on him.

" _Farewell, my fallen idol and false friend...We had such hopes, and now those hopes are shattered!"_ blue eyes stayed on his emperor while wanting to help out his fiancé.

The Emperor shouted back, _"Too late for turning back, too late for prayers and useless pity!"_

" _Say you love him, and my life is over!"_ the crimson eyed male pleaded with his love.

" _All hope of cries for help…No point in fighting! For either way you choose, you cannot win~!"_ mismatched eyes glittered in crazy glee at his Tetsuya.

Kagami managing to choke out, _"Either way you choose, he has to win!"_

Akashi tightened the rope around his hated enemy's throat, _"So do you end your days with me? Or do you send him to his grave?!"_

" _Why make him lie to you to save me?"_ the redhead bravely spat out.

Slowly walking towards his emperor, Kuroko sang out gently, _"Emperor of music…"_

Following his lead was shockingly Furihata as well, _"Crimson Angel~"_

Trying not to waver at the sight of either of them, the scarlet haired male sang, _"Past the point of no return…."_

" _Who deserved this?"_ Kuroko questioned Akashi in a stern tone.

 _"You don't deserve this!"_ Furihata yelled out afterwards in a plea.

" _The final threshold~!"_ Akashi kept singing onwards without a care in the world.

The trio then sang in complete harmony, _"His life is now the prize which you must earn/Why do you curse the world?/Why do you curse yourself?"_

" _I fought so hard to free you!"_ Kagami said in a sorrowful gag.

The blunette was the first to end his pleading, _"Emperor of music….You deceived me! I gave you my mind blindly….."_

The tawny eyed male gave the finishing blow while Akashi sang with him, _"Crimson Angel/You've passed the point of no return!"_

" _You try my patience! Make your choice!"_ the Emperor was the one with the last note.

Furihata approached him with a gentle smile and sparkling eyes; while Akashi was distracted, the brunette freed Kagami from the grip of the noose. The redhead ran to Kuroko then hugged the life out of the smaller man while rubbing icy blue locks to reassure Kuroko that he is now safe from harm. The brown eyed boy's angel gave him an incredulous look as if asking why he would do something like that in the first place.

" _Pitiful creature of darkness...What kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you! You are not alone~!"_ Furihata sang out softly then kissed the daylights out of his angel.

The mob was getting closer to the Emperor's hideaway since all four of them can hear their angry singing from where they were while Akashi who seemed to have a change of heart suddenly sang out with the mob, _"Track down this murderer, he must be found/Take him, forget me! Forget all of this...Leave me alone, forget all you've seen! Go now, don't let them find you/Hunt down this animal, who runs to the ground/Take the boat, swear to me, never to tell/Too long he's preyed on us….But, now we know/The secret you know, of the Emperor in Hell/The Emperor of the Opera is there, deep down below/GO NOW, GO NOW AND LEAVE ME!"_

Kuroko suddenly and quickly noticed a certain music box that his emperor had shown him before….in the shape of a monkey in exotic Persian robes and golden cymbals in its hands. For some odd reason, he felt like he will _definitely_ remember that particular music box till the end of his days. The crimson eyed male and his fiancé simply nodded at his sudden request and hopped on the nearest boat in the dock. Kagami started rowing as if his life depended on it while Kuroko looked at his best friend with sadness and concern hidden in his baby blues. He knew that it is Furihata's choice to stay with the Emperor from how he sang so lovingly earlier.

The brunette has already made up his mind on he wants and that he will spend the rest of his natural life with _his_ Crimson Angel by his side. Akashi gently took the tawny eyed male towards one of the mirrors he had in his little cavern and revealed a secret door that most likely lead towards the outside world….outside the Paris Opera House that Akashi himself had called "home" for over twelve years now. The mismatched eyed male turned to his new lover and the other noticed how both of his eyes are now permanently that warm red color he remembered so vividly, yet almost forgotten from a long time ago when Akashi was a more reasonable and gentle man... _not_ a psycho. This is the Akashi Sejirou that Furihata had fallen in love with, this is the man he wants to spend the rest of his life with from now on.

" _Seijirou-San, I love you….."_ Furihata confessed with a light blush on his features to which Akashi responded with a fond smile.

He continued on, _"I alone can make your song take flight….it's over now, the music of the night…"_

Akashi followed suit with a much bigger smile on his face, _"You alone, can make my song take flight…"_

" _It's over now, the music of the….NIGHT~!"_ the two sang in a final tone as they made their escapade out of the opera house and into the darkness of the outside world where no one will find them.

The mob showed up way too late since the Emperor made his escape, so they gave up and went back to the surface to get out of the burning opera house. It is _finally_ over now….the fear and the terror….the horrific things that Akashi had done….what he had done to Kise and Kuroko…..and it's just plain _over_. After witnessing the last part of the Paris Opera House burn down, everyone wondered of what to do now as their livelihood is unexpectedly gone. Some decided to return to their families, while others will be looking for new jobs the next day. Aomine and Madam Momoi went home to the family estate in order to find something else to do with their lives.

Lord Hyuuga and Lady Riko made their decision to return to their mansion to go back to their duty as parents for their baby and went to go look for something else to invest in. Himuro and Murasakibara also went home for the day since they were never a part of the opera house to begin with. Kasamatsu _dragged_ Kise to go and look for work to provide for their unborn child in the future while the blonde cried out in crocodile tears at the abuse to which everyone rolled their eyes at the exaggerated cries of helplessness of the moron. Midorima couldn't be anymore faster of whisking Takao away in the dead of night to their shared home ("That's because Shin-Chan loves me so much!", "Shut up Kazunari…") and making the decision to be the only provider in their new life together. While all of that happened, Kagami asked Kuroko to stay in his mansion while he looked for a place of work to which the blunette agreed to rather happily despite how out of character it seemed of him to do so. The engaged couple strolled away to Kagami's estate without taking notice of two _very_ familiar figures run off to who knows where and blending into the darkness of the moonless night.

And as for Akashi and Furihata…...well, that's another story that will be told again in fifty years.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Alex:** Yay! I am done! We are almost to the end Peeps! Songs used were **"Point of No Return"** (like three times in this story), **"Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again"** , and **"Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer"**. I had a Furi-Chan version, and the Akashi-Kuroko version of **"Point of No Return"** in this chapter, so please tell me if you liked THAT twist! XD I totally did a medley of Furi-Chan's "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again" with Akashi-Kuroko's "Point of No Return". Then I did it again for his version of "Point of No Return" with "Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer" which was a medley on its own without adding Furi-Chan's part. I know it seemed rushed that Akashi had the revelation that he loved Furi-Chan and just assumed he felt similar feelings with Kuroko-Tan….but, that's how it is! Deal with it! We _finally_ get to see the Real Akashi (both red eyes), as opposed to the usual Other Akashi (one red and one gold eye), after what…like 7 chapters?! Hahaha! Anyways, please review/favorite and bye bye!


	8. Chapter 8

**Emperor of the Opera**

I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke or Phantom of the Opera, they both belong to their original owners! I do not receive any profit for creating this story!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

* * *

 _ **Paris, 1919**_

It had been almost fifty years since that fateful day within the now non-existent Paris Opera House. No one really liked talking about that dreadful time where fear and panic rose through the roof along with their sense of paranoia about the Emperor. There was no relief, almost nothing…truly unfeeling about the burning of their home, their livelihood. Everything just settled into what they now deemed _normal_ in order to get a bit of temporary bliss and peace that the ordeal is over now, and the Emperor that has hunted them….preyed on their uneasiness had disappeared into the night to be, hopefully, never to be seen again. Days had _dragged_ on after that, yet there was no complaint from the ex-performers of the opera house. They all went to go and find lifestyles that had nothing to do with the Paris Opera House or the Emperor that still haunts their minds still today.

Aomine Daiki and his wife, Madam Momoi Satsuki were the first two to recover over the mess since they knew Akashi the best and the longest. The dark skinned male seems a lot quieter and less cocky since the entire "incident" that happened between Kuroko and Akashi. He blamed himself for a while for letting that…. _monster_ into the opera house in the first place; Kuroko never pointed his finger at him in accusation, but it didn't make him feel any better. Madam Momoi also hated herself for allowing her beloved icy blue haired friend get near the Emperor without thinking about the possibilities of what might happen to him if she left him alone with Akashi. The pinkette was also beside herself about the entire situation dealing with the heterochromatic psycho and the blunette. The two went on to taking over Aomine's family business and were content with where life was going for them. They never had children since Momoi was unable to, so they decided that it was best that they couldn't have any kids either way. The former owner and his wife still kept in touch with all their friends while sometimes go to spend quality time with the others that were also affected by the incident. In the end, they made the decision to auction off whatever artifacts they managed to save from the fire to the public to get rid of the horrible memories of fire and the Emperor. Their life became so simple and free of _those_ type of worries in such a short amount of time.

Kise Ryouta and his husband Kasamatsu, now Kise, Yukio ran off to who-knows-where...but it's pretty obvious they got as far away as possible from the place where the former singer nearly lost his life. Kasamatsu thanked all the gods he could think about in his head for letting Kise live through the ordeal and not had gotten his skull cracked open….or worse. The blond golden boy was celebrating with utter _joy_ that he is still alive even today after escaping the clutches of Akashi, whose name he never bothered to learn about anyways. Kise was glad that he got out safely from the opera house and that his beloved husband along with their unborn child were perfectly fine. For quite some time, golden eyes always flickered on anything that made a single movement due to left over paranoia….but he realized after a couple of years that the Emperor wasn't going to come after him anymore and he finally _relaxed_ for the first time in his entire life. Gray-blue hues always looked on curiously at his husband during that very brief time in their married life and slightly wondered if everything will be okay with what had happened to the blond moronic idiot. Kise found himself a job that actually suited his desire to constantly leave as much as he liked, being a private pilot for the rich and middle class aristocrats. He loved what he was doing and it made him feel much more _alive_ whenever he was up in the air without a single care in the world. Kasamatsu settled into the multiple part-time-jobs scene since it suited his desire to do hard labor, and lots of it, and actually be rewarded for it. Sure he would come home dead tired and practically in the middle of the night, but he liked it enough to stay. Their schedules never matched up and rarely ever do, but this is what they wanted and they decided that it was what was _best_ for the both of them. Their lifestyle was changed drastically for the better and they couldn't have it any other way.

Murasakibara Atushi's bakery store became famous for his delectable sweets and affordable prices to the point that he had to expand _twice_ to fit in all of his demanding customers. His lover, Himuro Tatsuya, thought it was very amusing that he has to work so hard since he never liked work anyways and Murasakibara childishly glared at the older man for the terrible humor from the black haired male. Himuro surprised him with the news that they were going to be parents one ordinary day and said that he had a good feeling that it was going to be a girl. The purple haired giant was ecstatic, even though it didn't really show on his face, on the fact that he was going to become a father. He whined to his lover that he wanted to stay with the man for the rest of their lives which earned him a quiet, yet embarrassed chuckle from the foreign man then got a confirmation that it's what Himuro wanted as well. Kagami often would exaggerate his dislike for the two's relationship that got him a punch into the abdomen from a certain icy blue haired male for being so rude to the red head's "brother" and his lover.

Midorima Shintarou and his long-time lover, now husband, Takao Kazunari were the ones that also recovered the fastest about the crazy situation they were somehow thrown into. Takao often joked nowadays about how he has been reduced to a stay-at-home dad while his "Shin-Chan" became a rising star in the medical field with his incredible skills in surgery and taking care of patients despite the glasses wearing male's odd behavior along with the harsh wording of his conversations. The green haired man retaliated back at his husband for being an idiot and to, very eloquently and politely...Midorima might add, to shut up his big mouth. Emerald greens openly glared at the smaller man ("Shin-Chan, are you blushing?"….."I-I-I'm not blushing, you f-fool…") that possessed sharp gray gems for eyes. Takao gave birth to a girl to which the good doctor actually delivered himself ("Of course, I would deliver my own child.") on his own accord by the way his lover had worded it when Kuroko asked about it after their daughter had been born. To each their own, the blue eyed male concluded when he sees his two friends incredibly happy at the fact that they are now a complete family.

As for Kagami and Kuroko, the two finally married off about a few months after the incident and the usually expressionless male simply paired his last name with his husband's to make things a bit easier for the two of them. Kagami stayed a rich viscount for his family while Kuroko taught children at a small school house about music/singing along with ordinary subjects such as literature and mathematics. The two were happy with their lives and even more so when Kuroko announced that he was pregnant which made his red headed husband literally _jump_ in joy at the prospect of becoming a dad. Everyone took their own opportunity to openly tease the taller man that his future child will be rowdy and noisy just like him. That earned all their friends a very "lovely" message in return ("WHAT THE HELL DO YOU FUCKING MEAN BY THAT?!") about their bad attempt at a joke. They apologized behind the poor success of hiding their amused laughter at the expected reaction of one, Kagami Taiga. They had a son then later on had a daughter that somehow made the taller male a _lot_ more overprotective all of sudden the moment he looked into his daughter's wide, innocent eyes. He angrily promised that no boys could ever get so much as an inch close to his precious little girl to which Kuroko punched him in the gut for being an idiot that _always_ overdoes things like he always does. It didn't matter to them in the end….they are happily married and with two healthy children and their past is slowly being left behind along with the memories.

Akashi and Furihata…..now those are names that no one has heard in quite some time, almost fifty years to be exact. No one, not even Kuroko, knew what happened to the Emperor and his new lover. They just assumed that they went to some far off, exotic country to spend the rest of their lives together. Which is not really off the mark, but every so often…..the icy blue eyed male would get the occasional gold letter sealed with a red skull which held parchment covered in his best friend's hand writing. There was never a return address or anything of the sort, so Kuroko smiled in relief knowing that Furihata is out there…perfectly fine and _still_ with Akashi according to what his letters say most of the time. The brown haired boy even wrote to his reading partner about his pregnancy and how his heterochromatic lover was very giddy about having a family despite not really knowing what he was getting into. The two lovers had a baby boy whose name is very appropriate for Akashi's only child and son. Kuroko and Kagami sometimes wonder if the three of them are fine, but they don't worry too much since the Emperor has _finally_ gotten love and family into his life and they doubt he'll do anything to mess it up. Those two can make anything possible, the married couple noted. Because their love crossed so many boundaries in order to be together and they are happier than ever now that they have realized that fact.

"Kuroko-San….Kagami-San…" a cool voice awoken the blue haired elderly man from his thoughts.

In front of him was a woman a little taller than himself with pale skin and black rimmed glasses on her pretty face. Her black shoulder length hair is worn in a simple loose ponytail with strands framing her face and behind her glasses, emerald green hues gazed at him as if trying to figure him and his very thoughts out. Ah, Midorima Tomiko…..Midorima and Takao's only daughter, and if the small man remembered correctly…she happens to work in the same hospital her father worked at as the head nurse. She had no children of her own, nor was she married since she had decided that she liked being on her own and greatly valued her independence. Kuroko thinks in slight amusement of how much of a carbon copy Tomiko is to her own father sometimes, but then that'll earn him another glare from the middle aged woman.

"What is it that you need, Tomiko-San?" he asked quietly.

"What? Oh, Tomiko, what's up?" Kagami ever so eloquently asked as an afterthought.

Ignoring the red head…she looked at Kuroko again, "Nothing, I'm just here since Father is busy with work and Papa refuses to come here. So, I approached you just to say hello and to check up on you."

Sometimes she suits her profession a bit too much…Kuroko glanced at her green eyes, "Oh, thank you for coming to greet us. Tell Midorima-Kun and Takao-Kun that Taiga-Kun and I said hello."

Red eyes flickered to his husband than back to the lady, "O-Oh, right! Tell them hi for us."

"Alright, I will. It was good seeing you again Kuroko-San, Kagami-San. I will take my leave now." with a small bow she left the scene.

A short haired, blond man that was around Kise's height and fair complexion was walking towards them while holding hands with a little girl who looked about seven years old. Upon closer inspection, he had steely...gray-blue eyes that seem to look right through you. It's none other than Kise Matsuo, the only son of Kise and Kasamatsu. From what the blond idiot had told Kuroko, Matsuo works at a local business after settling down with a nice, young lady and had a daughter of his own. He even inherited the nickname habit that his father had to add –cchi after the names of people he likes/respects. The little girl is also had pale skin like her father and also inherited his blond hair as well, but it's less of a golden color and more of a pale yellow tone. She had large light gray eyes that make you melt at the sight of those big windows to the soul…her name is Kise Fumiko and her grandfather adored her very much along with loving to spoil her a lot.

"Hello, Kuroko-San…Kagami-San. You remember my daughter, Fumikocchi? Say hello Sweetie." the man said after they arrived.

"H-Hi…Kuroko-san, Kagami-San…" Fumiko shyly added at her father's reassurance.

"Hello Matsuo-Kun, Fumiko-Chan. It's nice to see you two." the small man greeted the two.

"Hey! Matsuo, Fumiko. Great seeing you." his lover added roughly.

The three adults chatted lightly until Matsuo said that they were going to see his parents to which earned a happy smile from his daughter since it meant that she'll see her favorite grandpa, but she still feels a bit uncomfortable around her more grumpy grandfather. Another surprising visitor to the married couple...was Lord Hyuuga and Lady Riko's son, Teppei who gave them a lopsided grin and an easygoing greeting. Another unexpected twist was Murasakibara and Himuro's only daughter, Murasakibara Yoko coming over to them with her own daughter, Kiyomi following after her. Yoko is almost as tall as Himuro along with his lovely pale skin, she has waist length purple hair and purple eyes that she had graciously received from her giant of a father. Her daughter practically looks like her mini twin except, Kiyomi has black hair and the same olive green eyes that Himuro has. Yoko works at her father's bakery as one of the bakers/pâtissières there and happens to be just as popular as her purple haired father.

When they finished chatting with Yoko and Kiyomi, they said their goodbyes to Aomine and Momoi and were immediately escorted outside by the pinkette's helper, Koganei Shinji and his lover Mitobe Rinnosuke. They met Koganei and Mitobe's friend, Izuki Shun outside the Paris Opera House who earned unamused reactions to his _extremely_ terrible puns and crack jokes. The couple looked back at the disaster of what was left of their past then got into a carriage to take them to a very specific location on their minds…..the graveyard. They arrived after some time and got off then got taken aback for what to be the tenth time in that day alone by the sight of three very familiar people that happened to their own children along with their only grandson.

A very tall man who was almost as tall as Kagami and as tan as him greeted them with a widely bright smile on his handsome face. His short, icy blue hair flew and got tossed gently around by the soft breeze of the early evening while his dark red eyes _sparkled_ passionately, fiercely as his white teeth glimmered on his pure grin. This is Kuroko and Kagami's first and only son, Kagami Hideaki who is a factory worker which took everyone by surprise because he earned his impatient and wild nature from his red headed father. His son, Kagame Aoi got his blue hair, but got brown eyes from his mother…and the couple adored their grandson to pieces, the little eight year old is so precious they could hardly stand it. They then got their hello from their second child and only daughter, Kagami Akane who inherited Kuroko's short stature and pale skin…but received her father's brilliant red hair which tumbled down elegantly down her back and rested at her hips. Her piercing, light blue eyes were another thing she also got from Kuroko; she works as a nurse at the same hospital that Tomiko works at and happens to be good friends with the black haired woman. Much to the joy of Kagami and irritation of Kuroko, she never got married or had children since she said that her "Daddy and Papa" were enough for her to be happy with her life.

Their children along with Aoi left since they were already done with visiting a certain grave which gave the couple a chance to go to the gravesite in peace. They were then caught again by shock when they noticed an average height man and a young girl standing side by side at the grave. The man a bit taller than Kuroko's own height and had lightly tanned skin, crimson locks flared in the reddish glow of the sunset and his auburn irises twinkled with familiarity along with a little happiness. Akashi Katsu, the one and only son of Akashi and Furihata along with his daughter, Akashi Hitomi. Hitomi seems to have same brunette hair as Furihata, but had gotten her grandfather's rose red eyes that looked very bright for some odd reason. Katsu said his brief, curt hello that seems just _like_ his father's way of greeting a person while his daughter said hello happily with a good natured smile that she might (actually pretty one-hundred percent likely) have also inherited from her happy-go-lucky, yet cowardly grandpa. The two talked to the Kagami-Kuroko couple for quite some time until they were interrupted by a cute yawn from Akashi's granddaughter then Katsu bid them farewell then left home with Hitomi in a tow.

Kagami and Kuroko looked at the grave with some slight sadness and odd calmness in their smiles...with their eyes twinkling in friendly affection and somber peacefulness.

 _Here lies Furihata Kouki_

 _Loving father, lover, and friend_

 _November 8, 1850-April 9, 1917_

They had gotten a letter from presumably Akashi to inform them that the brown eyed boy died only two years prior due to an illness that he couldn't fight off unfortunately. Kuroko mourned the loss of his best friend who he hadn't seen in almost fifty years, but he didn't cry that long since he was aware that his emperor wasn't probably fairing that well either over the death of his longtime lover and "mother" of their son. Kagami, the sweet brute, paid his respects by praying to Furihata's soul and even thanked him for he had done back in the Paris Opera House. Kuroko followed pursuit to give his gratitude and respect to his dear friend and reading buddy for everything he had done for the blue haired male and his redheaded lover. They finished paying their respects then laid the monkey music box on the grave as a present to the tawny eyed male who always gave them bright, good natured smiles and awkward chuckles at their silly antics. Then, that was when they saw something that made them realize that Akashi will always love Furihata no matter what. On his gravestone, laying on powdery white snow, tied with one red and one gold ribbon….

Was a coral red rose…..

* * *

 **THE END!**

* * *

 ****Notes:**

Midorima Tomiko- (Midorima and Takao's only daughter, not married. Profession: head nurse). Has black hair and green eyes, and wears black rimmed glasses. Tomiko means "fortune/wealth child"

Kise Matsuo- (Kise and Kasamatsu's only son, married. Profession: businessman). Has blond hair and gray-blue eyes, adds the –cchi suffix to the names of people he likes/respects like Kise. Matsuo means "shining man"

Kise Fumiko- (Kise and Kasamatsu's granddaughter, Matsuo's only daughter). Has blond hair and light gray eyes. Fumiko means "child of blessed beauty" which makes sense because she IS Kise's granddaughter

Murasakibara Yoko- (Murasakibara and Himuro's only daughter, divorced. Profession: pâtissière). Has purple hair and purple eyes, looks like a foreigner. Yoko means "foreign/ocean child" because of the fact Himuro came from America

Murasakibara Kiyomi- (Murasakibara and Himuro's granddaughter, Yoko's only daughter). Has black hair and olive green eyes because I think Himuro has olive green eyes, I think. Kiyomi means "pure beauty" which also makes sense because Himuro is crazy beautiful

Aomine and Momoi- no children, I've put hints here and there on the reason why they can't have any. Momoi can't have kids, but they decided _**not**_ to adopt anyways because of their busy schedules

Hyuuga and Riko- Hyuuga Teppei, because I want you Peeps to laugh at the idea that Kiyoshi is their love child

Koganei Shinji, Mitobe Rinnosuke, and Izuki Shun- they get only a small debut, but they are there. Izuki is forever alone due to his bad puns, Koganei and Mitobe are lovers because I ship them!

Kagami Hideaki- (Kagami and Kuroko's first child/only son, married. Profession: factory worker). Has light blue hair and red eyes, shares most of Kagami's personality. Hideaki means "shining excellence/splendid brightness", so it makes sense that Hideaki would have a name that suits him since he's just like Bakagami

Kagame Aoi- (Kagami and Kuroko's grandson, Hideaki's only son). Has light blue hair and brown eyes, similar to Kuroko. Aoi means "blue", duh

Kagami Akane- (Kagami and Kuroko's second child/only daughter, not married. Profession: nurse). Has long red hair and light blue eyes, shares Kuroko's personality but is a lot more expressive. Akane means "brilliant red" due to her gorgeous crimson locks that she got from her "Daddy"

Akashi Katsu- (Akashi and Furihata's only son, married. Profession: {not mentioned} owner of a large business). Has red hair and brown eyes, a _lot_ similar to Akashi, almost his twin. Katsu means "victory" which makes sense because he IS Akashi's son

Akashi Hitomi- (Akashi and Furihata's granddaughter, Katsu's only daughter). Has brown hair and red eyes like Akashi's. Her personality is lot more like Furihata's, but she's braver than him. Hitomi means "pupil (of the eye)", this is usually given to girls who have beautiful eyes. Since Hitomi had a pretty and rare eye color, I thought this name would suit her best

 **Alex:** Alright Peeps! I AM done! Yay! Bet you did not expect me to have Kuroko-Tan and Kagami-Chan go to Furi-Chan's grave, huh? Anyways, I input all the children of the GoM including Kuroko plus grandchildren along with the children's appearances and professions. I'm so glad that I am done with this story, I did not expect to squeeze a 2 and 1/2 hour movie into 8 chapters...but I did it! Thank you all for reading! *bows* That's it for now, don't forget to join the Peep Army today! Fluff up your feathers for my next story. And, bye bye!


End file.
